Teen Wolves 2
by Angelzforever
Summary: Sequel of Teen Wolves. A few months after Teen Wolves, new drama is starting in Beacon Hills... Again. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, New Story and it's the sequel to Teen Wolves. We are back with full of ideas and can't wait to see what you think of them. Okay, so this one takes place 4 months after Teen Wolves. So it's Summer Time! So, yeah... Anyway we don't own Teen Wolf and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello Summer!

Rosie P.O.V

"Can you believe I got this for sale?" Becca asked with a smile on her face. She wore her now short dark brown hair in a little pony tail and her blue eyes shone with excitement. She wore a pale blue dress on, that reached her mid thigh, with flip flops.

"I'm just glad I can buy things," Annilyn said looking inside her bags. She wore her auburn hair in a high Ponytail and she wore long-ish shorts with a t-shirt and converses.

"Well Hannah did say it would be better if we got jobs, she didn't actually say we had too," I added eyeing Becca who hated her job at the diner.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault there is no action," She said putting her bags down and looking around the inside parking lot.

"I thought we put it at the third floor," She said looking around for Derek's Camero.

"No, it was fifth, genius," Annilyn snapped with a laugh.

"Ah, man, I hate this place," Becca said kicking her bag and it fell over. Her bottle of perfume rolled under a car.

"Ah crap," Becca said going over to the minivan. All of a sudden the bottle came rolling back and we could hear the growling.

"Oh my..." I put my hand over Annilyn's mouth and took her other hand.

"Run!" Becca yelled turning our way and we all started running. Becca lost her flip flops but still out ran us. Probably because she's taller then both of us. I mean Annilyn's 5 feet 2 inches and I'm just an inch taller, maybe two if I grew.

"Becca," I whispered as we turned the corner and went up to the fourth floor. Maybe, we'll get to the fifth floor. We lost Becca and I couldn't run anymore, so I pulled Annilyn to a car. We hid behind it but I could still hear my own heartbeat.

"Wait for me at the end of these cars," I whispered to Annilyn and gave her a little push. She ran away still crutched down. I hope at least one of these have an alarm system. I jumped on the hoods of all the cars between Annilyn and I. All the cars had alarms. It was so loud! I could see Annilyn blocking her ears and she was beside Becca. I waved to Becca and they ran to the next floor. I jumped off the last car and went to join them. They were behind the Volvo just a few cars away from the Camero. Annilyn was on the phone already.

"What is she doing?" I asked in the most quiet whisper I could manage with the alarms.

"Hannah," Becca replied looking over head. I gasped at the black wolf over us. I didn't have the time to scream because he took me.

"You're dead," Derek freaking Hale said as he pinned me to the hood of the Volvo.

"You're an asshole," I replied slapping his hands off me. He kind of smiled before he fell off the Volvo because Hannah had jumped on him. I jumped off the hood and glared at Derek, even though he didn't see because he was focused on Hannah.

"What the heck are you doing to my pack?" Hannah asked glaring down at Derek.

"Are you training them to survive an attack of hunters or of clothes?" Derek snapped back. Hannah got up and pulled him up too.

"Shut up, this isn't your pack it's mine," Hannah said with a glare.

"Plus you weren't pretending to be a hunter. You scared the crap out of us as a freaking huge werewolf," Becca snapped from beside Annilyn. Derek rolled his eyes. I took a good look at him and saw that he wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. No colours for a mean guy.

"Other wolves may come after you too," He said looking at Hannah with a smile on his handsome face. She just glared back.

"Girls, go get your bags, I'll meet you there," Hannah said not looking at us. Her eyes were stuck on Derek. I waited for Annilyn and Becca before going down to the third floor.

"I ripped my dress, who's going to pay for this?" Becca asked whining as we walked.

"Derek?" I asked. Becca smiled.

"He better, or I'm telling Hannah," She said with a even bigger smile.

"Why would he care if you told Hannah?" Annilyn asked.

"Because, he is afraid of Hannah. Couldn't you see it in his eyes?" Becca replied. I thought back and even I couldn't tell if he was scared of Hannah. We got back to our bags and they were still there and untouched. The black Camero rolled beside us and stopped. I expected it to be Derek driving with Hannah glaring at him from the passenger's seat, but it was only Hannah.

"Let's go before the owners arrive," She said nodding to the cars I had set the alarms too. I jumped into the backseat with Annilyn and Becca sat in front.

"Hannah, Derek ripped my good dress," Becca told Hannah. We were all afraid of Hannah sometimes, because well she's unpredictable. Which can be scary at times.

"I'll tell him. Also, tomorrow after school we'll have to go over and beat the guys," Hannah replied.

"Beat the guys at what?" Annilyn spoke for all of us.

"At fighting," Hannah replied with a smile and a evil look in her hazel brown-green eyes.

"Does Ben count as a guy?" Becca asked. I rolled my eyes, those two compete at everything. It's not even funny anymore, well most of the time.

"He's in your pack, so no. Where is he anyway?" Hannah replied.

"He went to hang out at a La cross party," Annilyn said looking out the window.

"He has to study for tomorrow's last exam," Hannah mumbled with an Alpha look in her face. I looked away because I didn't want to be in this one.

"He'll be back at ten, he promised," Annilyn said with a sigh.

"Good, so he's home," Hannah said looking at the radio. It was ten minutes past ten.

"Are you kidding me? We shopped for four hours?" I asked poking Becca. She slapped my hand away with a glare.

"Guess so," was her reply before she looked away from me. Great, now I'll have to study all night long.

Hannah P.O.V

I looked at the clock as it ticked, only a minute. Come on! I waited and waited, the bell rang. I jumped up and ran out of class after giving my last exam to my Biology teacher. I joined my pack in the front lawn of school waiting for our rides.

"Summer! Finally, I love you," Becca spoke to the air and the girls laughed with her. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked dropping at my side. She wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to hang with my pack and Boyd. What else should I be doing?" She asked back.

"Working?" I asked.

"Right, that too," She added with a shy smile. Boyd came to wrap his arms around her waist and she giggled.

"I'm going to hang with Isaac, plus work," Rosie said smiling and looking at Isaac who was coming our way with Erica, Scott and Stiles. Who joined the 'guys' pack. He decided to join Derek's to be with his best friend and because he didn't want to deal with having five girls in his pack. I don't mind, I already have five members in my pack.

"Becca, this is from Derek," Erica said putting a plastic bag in Becca's hands. Becca looked confused as she looked at me. I winked and smiled in return.

"He actually got one?" Becca looked amazed.

"Of course he did," I replied smiling back. Ben dropped at my other side and he lied down looking at the beautiful sky.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think that I'm going to have nightmares," Ben replied.

"Why?" I asked looking down at him.

"Becky from my math class sent me a love letter,"

"That's not so bad," I tried to comfort him.

"It's worst, she gave me a lock of her hair and her phone numbers. Plus, she said that she'd call me, I didn't give her my number," Ben looked tired and a little scared. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Okay, there is two things you can do. One, give me your phone and I'll answer when she calls and two well just wait and see," I smiled this time. I couldn't help it. Ben looked a little worried but he gave me his phone.

"In the mean time, you can have mine," I gave him my pink and red iPhone.

"No thanks," He gave it back. I shrugged and turned to the other pack, who were leaving with Derek. Becca kissed Boyd and Rosie kissed Isaac. I looked away and saw that Sophie was making out with Stiles. I think I like it more the other way.

"See you soon," Derek smiled before he left. I rolled my eyes and waited until they were gone.

"Kay, guys. Remember what I told you to do when we're in public?" I asked, my pack nod.

"At Derek's, it's not public. So you can cut loose," I replied.

"Good," Ben said getting up and stretching.

"Come along fluffies," Sophie said from inside Stiles Jeep. I shook my head, we need a new car. Because in Stiles Jeep there are only five places and we're six. So I get to sit on someone new every day. Yay!

"Who's turn is it today?" I asked eyeing my pack. They all pointed to Ben.

"Am I that heavy?" I asked with a whine as I went over Annilyn ans Becca to get to Ben.

"No, but you move a lot," Rosie replied from the front seat. Stiles only wants Sophie to drive his baby, so I can't catch a break.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Ben with a smile. He rolled his eyes but I could see him blush. Poor guy, I'm so mean sometimes.

* * *

**So, what did you think? A little humour from my part. It doesn't mean anything... For Ben and Hannah, not yet anyway.;) Don't hate the player hate the game! I always wanted to say that... Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget we need 5 reviews! :) **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! You guys are totally awesome! We already had 6 reviews! So Mimi1431 wanted us to update ASAP. Anyways, here it is people, the second chapter of the sequel! We don't own Teen Wolf and well ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's on like Donkey Kong

Sophie P.O.V

Derek and Hannah decided to do it like a wrestling thing. So, Derek calls up two werewolves and everyone gets to watch them fight. So far it's us winning, because the guys don't want to hurt the girls and well, we don't care. Rosie went up against Scott, Annilyn went against Isaac and now it's me. I hope I don't get that injured against Erica. Why do I have to get the girl? Is it because I'm the only omega? This sucks! They know I'm weaker. Erica smiled at me and I looked at Hannah, she gave me a wink. What is that suppose to mean? I was freaking out inside as Derek said Go and Erica came at me. I dropped to the floor and tried to cover myself from her. I waited for her to hit me, but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Erica knocked out at my feet and Hannah at my side.

"There, that's better," Hannah smiled and faced Derek.

"You cheated," He snapped.

"No, I helped my sister in danger. You know that she's just an omega. Why do you put her up against a beta?" Hannah said from inches away of Derek's face. Derek didn't say anything, at all. He just put his arms in the air in surrender. My mouth hug wide open, how does Hannah have so much power over him? I don't get it

"Kay, guys just practice among yourselves," Hannah turned to our pack. Everyone got up and went to get a partner. Stiles sat down beside me.

"Hey, beautiful," Stiles said hugging me. Hannah came to me, she was eye level to me as she smiled.

"You're insane," I whispered to her.

"That's what it takes to be an awesome Alpha," She replied standing up and walking away. Stiles rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Come one, let's fight," Stiles said pulling me up with him.

"Fine, it's on like Donkey Kong," I replied with a wink.

Benjamin P.O.V

I heard my ring tone and I stopped to look at Hannah. Which serves me right because Annilyn hit me. I groaned and fell to the mat. Holly crap, what was that?

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you get out of the way?" Annilyn asked from beside me. I put my finger on her mouth and looked at Hannah. Hannah smiled and sat beside me.

"Hello?" She said with a weird girly voice, while she twirled a strand of her dark brown hair.

"Hi, can I speak to Ben?" Becky asked and Hannah rolled her eyes. Hannah looked down at me with a terrifying look. She had an idea.

"Huh," Hannah said into the phone and pulled my hair. I groaned and glared at her. She put her hand over my mouth before I could say anything. I bit her and she swore. Then she gave me a dirty look and talked into my phone. Oh crap, that's not good.

"He's, huh, a little, I mean, he's... wait," Hannah said. I looked up at her with a confused expression. What is she doing? Hannah got up and pulled the mat from under us. We fell off while groaning and moaning.

"Hannah!" I whined in pain.

"Hm, we're done," Hannah smiled in satisfaction.

"Hello?" Hannah said again but Becky was gone. I could hear the dial tone, Annilyn was laughing from my side.

"What did that suppose to be?" I asked Hannah. Derek walked over with a smile and he helped Annilyn up, then turned to me. He bent down and whispered into my ear.

Becca P.O.V

I laughed when Ben caught on. He shot up and glared at Hannah.

"That was your master plan?" He asked looking a little pissed.

"It wasn't a master plan, it just popped into my head when you groaned. It reminded me of Easy A, where she pretends to hook up with that guy?" Hannah replied.

"So, Becky thinks we hooked up?" Ben asked back.

"We'll see, if she doesn't call back," Hannah replied and frowned.

"You're welcome," Hannah looked like she'd cry. I turned to Boyd and he smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I heard Ben say.

"I'm sorry for not talking to her," Hannah replied and Ben snorted. Hannah opened her arms wide for Ben to hug her. He looked at her with a scared expression.

"She won't hurt," Annilyn said giving Ben a little push. He hugged Hannah and I couldn't help it, I did 'aw'.

"They aren't together, Becca," Boyd whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms and looked up into his brown eyes.

"I know, but it's still cute," I replied before he kissed me.

"Working out time is done, get out," Derek yelled making Boyd jump and he let go of me. I was falling until Sophie caught me.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as she put me back up.

"No problem," She smiled back and ran after Stiles. I looked at my pack leader, who's younger then any of us. Well, apart from her twin sister.

"See you at the diner?" Boyd said with a wink.

"I guess," I hate my job, but I love the cash that comes from it.

Hannah P.O.V

"Let's go," Scott said pulling Sophie and I to Stiles jeep again.

"Wait, we need a ride too," Ben said with Annilyn at his side. Not again! No way is it me this time that's seating on someone. No, way in hell.

"Kay, go in," Scott said and let them go in first. Then Sophie jumped in beside them and I looked at them with a glare.

"Come on," Ben said and he rolled his eyes. Did he just let me sit on him willingly? Cool, plus, his lap is much more comfortable then Sophie's.

"You need to find yourselves a bigger car," Stiles snapped before he started his Jeep.

"We're saving up," Ben said while he moved his leg a little.

"Am I too heavy? Do you want Annilyn to sit here instead? I think she's lighter then I am," I said looking at both of them. They both started to blush and looked away from each other. I rolled my eyes. You've got to be kidding me.

"It's okay, Hannah. You have fun," Annilyn said looking at her hands. I snorted.

"That's funny," I said as Stiles hit the breaks. I hit Stiles' seat and rebounded into Ben. Jesus, doesn't he know that it hurts here?

"Sorry," Stiles said, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Mom's home, yummy.

"Thanks Stiles," I said getting off of Ben and jumping out of the Jeep. I closed the door and waited until they were gone before turning around and walking to the front door.

"Stupid," I heard someone say. I looked around to see the pizza guy swearing at his car. Mom ordered Pizza? Cool best day ever.

"Dude, the car won't answer back," The guy jumped as he heard my voice. He turned around to face me and I was about to melt. Is it hot in here? I feel kind of hot.

"Sorry, hey, wait, Hannah McCall?" Hunter Horan from my old school in Canada said. I wanted to scream. How did he get here? Why would he come to Beacon Hills? Why here? His dirty blond locks were hidden by his hat, he also wore a white t-shirt with blue faded jeans and black converses. Has he been working out? Did he grow again? He looks even more gorgeous then before.

"Eh, yeah. I'm Hannah, you?" Oh crap, was that me that talked?

"Hannah, I'm Hunter Horan. We used to have like every class together? You spilled milk on me once at the cafeteria? We were in the same La cross team too?" Hunter replied. Did he really have to bring up the cafeteria accident?

"Right," I replied with a frown and turned away. No one mentions that terrible accident, I can feel my blush coming along. I slammed the front door shut behind me.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked from the sofa.

"Pizza guy is here!" I told mom as the doorbell rang. No way am I staying here to talk. I sat at the dining room table waiting for the pizza, I knew that would come.

"Hi, Ms. McCall," Hunter said to mom from the front door.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" Mom sounded weird just there. What was that?

"Mom decided it was time to move closer to Dad's family," Hunter replied sounding like he was smiling.

"The only family that's in Beacon Hills, is us," Mom snapped.

"It's better then what we had at the other place, after Hannah and Sophie moved away," Hunter replied. I looked up to meet Scott's confused look.

"You're father's parents are just a town away, why don't you go there?" Mom sounded angry. What the heck is going on? I got up and went to mom's side.

"Mom, is he causing you trouble?" I asked glaring at Hunter.

"Calm down, sis," Hunter replied with a smile. I turned to mom with a confused look.

"Meet your half-brother, Hunter Horan. Your dad had an affair when I was pregnant with Scott. That's why we divorced," Mom explained before paying Hunter and closing the door on him. Ouch! That answers the first question in my Not to ask list.

"We have a half-brother and it's Hunter?" Sophie asked as we sat down for dinner. Mom nod her head looking terribly unhappy.

"Please, let's not talk about this," Mom said with a sigh.

"Kay," Sophie replied with a shrug.

"Mom, I'm going camping with Allison, is that okay?" Scott asked. My jaw dropped, he's leaving us?

"Oh, which reminds me. Hannah, Sophie, I'm going to tell you again what's the Summer House rules, in case you forgot," Why was she looking at me when she said that? I'm not the one that sneaks my boyfriend in here, I'm the one that sneaks out to go to him. It's not the same and it's not in the house. So why does she look at me, every single time?

"What about Scott? He lives here too," Sophie said.

"All three of you," Scott frowned when mom turned to him.

"No wild parties, no sleep overs with the opposite sex, no loud music that annoys the neighbours and Hannah, no streaking again," Okay, I did that one time and only because Sophie dared me. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't midnight and no one was outside.

"I promise to not race down the street butt naked," I said with my hand over my heart.

"I promise to not dare her to do it, either," Sophie added. Mom sighed and looked at the clock.

"Oh, I got to go," Mom raced upstairs and back down in a unbelievable time. Almost werewolf fast. Plus, she wore a black dress and high heels. This can't be good, another date with the mystery guy.

"Bye," We all said together as someone beeped the horn.

"Bye, love you, don't do anything crazy," She replied and slammed the door behind her.

"Can you believe Dad had another kid?" Sophie asked and ate a piece of her pizza.

"I guess we know why they broke up now," Scott replied and did the same.

"What if Hunter did something to the pizza?" I asked my eyes wide and they both spat out their piece.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Two chapters in one day? We are on fire! Thank you for reading and don't forget we need 5 reviews for a update. Also, what did you think of the little surprise? Already in just the second chapter, I know, it's intense. Oh well, don't forget to review!**

**Angelzforever**

**and **

**Mimi1431**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahem! New chapter, yeah buddy. Thank you guys for reviewing! The reviews were awesome just like all of you! Anyway we don't own Teen Wolf and well ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Party

Hannah P.O.V

I looked around. Why do I have to do the party shopping? This sucks and I'll kill Sophie for making me do this. I hate coming here, especially since I work here and everyone that works here like to gossip. I nod to Ned and Ted, this is awkward. I took five bags of chips and watched their expression. They both looked away. This place is worst then jail. Not that I ever went in jail, well I visited the army jail and Sophie locked me one. That doesn't count because they got me out after three hours. I turned to the next aisle to see Hunter. I'll try the next one.

"Hey, sis," Oh crap he saw me.

"Hey, half-bros," I replied, this is perfect gossip for these people. Hunter isn't a bad guy, only in this situation because he's the son of the woman my dad cheated with. Other then that Hunter is very nice. So nice I don't want to remember what he did when I 'accidentally' spilled the milk on him. I lost a bet that day because he didn't throw a fit.

"Hannah? Are you listening to me?" Hunter asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, totally. It's too bad you're mom wants to move again. Have a safe trip," I replied. Hunter chuckled and shook his head.

"Hannah, I simply asked what you're doing here at six o'clock in the morning," Hunter said. I looked at the clock on the wall? Is it that late?

"I haven't slept yet," I replied.

"Really?" Hunter leaned in looking under my eyes.

"Doesn't show at all,"

"Huh, thanks?" I replied and saw Becky from the corner of my eye.

"Hi Becky," I waved to her. She started blushing and ran out the doors.

"People don't like you here?" Hunter asked trying not to laugh at how fast Becky could run. That really made me think, do people like me here? I guess they like me if I'm the Alpha of a pack and no one left it yet, plus I got a hug from Ben yesterday. Which reminds me, I need to get the things for the party.

"Sodas?" I looked around and took a bottle of Mountain Dew, Cream Soda, Grape soda, Dr. Pepper, Pepsi and 7up. I think this will do, if it doesn't they'll have to drink water.

"What are you doing? A party?" Hunter asked while following me.

"Dude, step away from the girl with heavy equipment," I replied.

"I don't remember you being so... Not shy," Hunter said with a smile. I took him by the blue shirt and I pushed him against the cooler doors.

"You don't know me, you will never know me, Kay?" I snapped and let go as Ted came around the corner.

"But I will, because I am your brother," Hunter said while still following me. I rolled my eyes, why is he still coming after me?

"Oh my go, you're worst then Ethan," I snapped and covered my mouth. Oh crap, why did I say his name?

"Ethan Hale? The guy that died, like, a few months ago?" How does he know about Ethan?

"I knew him, he was in our town, Hannah. Well, younger anyway. You don't remember him?" Hunter replied. I felt like I'd faint. I knew Ethan Hale? He was where I lived in Canada? I shook my head, I need chocolate. I raced to get everything else and then I sped home just as fast. I stuffed everything in the fridge and ran upstairs. Where I found Mr. Stilinsky sneaking out of mom's room. What the heck did I miss?

"Hi, Hannah," Mr. Stilinsky whispered before he stepped beside me and went downstairs. Whoa, this is awkward. I shook my head, whatever, I'm tired so I'll ask later.

Sophie P.O.V

Mom came racing downstairs as Stiles beat me at guitar hero.

"Mom, where are you going? I thought you wanted to supervise our sleepover?" I asked pausing the game and Stiles groaned.

"Last minute emergency at the next town's hospital, they need me," Mom replied bringing her bags with her out the front door.

"Bye! I love you," I told mom. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the head before she waved and shut the door behind her.

"That's funny, my dad left for the weekend too. He didn't tell me where though," Stiles murmured and turned to the TV.

"Hey, wanna go play this downstairs? We got surround sound and a bigger TV," I asked giving him a wink.

"Really? So that's why Scott doesn't want me to go down there," Stiles said and followed me downstairs. I rolled my eyes and smiled, this is perfect, mom's gone the whole weekend. We can work with that, or well I can.

"This place is like heaven," Stiles said jumping into the couch. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Scott put a Foosball table, pool table, a mini bar, hanging lights, a huge couch to look at the television and well, the place probably looked like a guy heaven. I'm just the wrong gender to agree.

"Hello?" I heard Rosie's voice say from the front door.

"We're in the basement," I replied joining Stiles on the couch. This time I'm not letting Stiles beat me at Guitar Hero.

"Oh my god, this place is awesome!" Rosie said excited at the foot of the stairs. I wasn't expecting that one. Rosie has a thing for bar games, I guess I'm not of the wrong gender after all. No, it's just me.

"Thanks, it's Scott's baby. He used to work on it all the time, it was our dad's dream and Scott made it his duty to make it happen," I replied while playing the guitar.

"That's cool, where's Hannah? She was suppose to meet us for training against the guys again," Rosie sat behind me.

"I'm so beating you," Stiles said smiling.

"Hannah's still sleeping, you coming tonight?"

"Yeah, every girl's coming, even Erica," She replied and got up going to the stairs.

"Later," I said as Rosie went upstairs. She said 'later' and closed the door.

Annilyn P.O.V

Derek paced the room, waiting for Hannah. We all waited for her, but only our pack knew that she was probably sleeping because we worked out all night yesterday. Who knows at what time Hannah actually went to sleep? I went to bed at three with Ben...

"Why are you blushing?" Ben asked and he stroke my cheek. I blushed even more and turned to face him.

"Are you regretting last night?" Ben asked looking upset now and worried. I shook my head, is it normal that we haven't kissed yet? Because I want to kiss him but he may not be ready, I mean he's a little shy. Like me.

"No, I don't regret last night," I replied with a reassuring smile.

"Good," He leaned in about to kiss me when the door burst open and he jumped away. I frowned, we were so close.

"Sorry, I had to wake her," Rosie said walking in with Hannah.

"Do I have to be here? Seriously?" Hannah whined and I turned to face Hannah and not Ben. But I did feel his hand on mine. Which made me smile.

"Of course you have to be here," Derek said and kissed Hannah right in front of us. Hannah broke away and turned to look at us.

"So, I have to be here but Sophie no?" Hannah asked. Derek shrugged and called up Ben and Erica. Why is it always girl against boy?

"I won't hit a girl," Ben turned to Derek.

"Why?"

"Because it's not in my nature to hit a girl. My parents raised a gentleman," Ben replied and shrugged. Hannah rolled her shoulders.

"I love guys like that," She said sounding like she was pouting. Derek turned to her and frowned.

"I'm like that," He said holding her hand and Erica snorted.

"Okay, so call up someone else to be against Ben," Derek looked around and got Scott to be against Ben.

Sophie P.O.V

I opened the fridge to find some chips inside, with sodas and chocolate. Thanks Hannah, you rock. So I got chips, drinks, pillows, music, no parent, yep all check. So we're ready for the sleepover, with the werewolf girls. I heard the doorbell and I raced to get the door but Hannah was already there.

"Hey, Hannah," Ben said as he followed the guys downstairs.

"What the heck is this?" Hannah asked turning to me. I shrugged, crap I forgot to tell her that the guys were coming over too.

"Mom? Where's mom? I haven't seen her either," Hannah added glaring at me. Does she have to do that all the time? It's kind of annoying.

"She left for the weekend and Scott thought it'd be good if Ben hung out with the guys from the other pack too," I replied with a shrug answering the door because Hannah wouldn't. The girls were all there in their pyjs.

"Hiya girls," I said letting them in.

"Hey," Erica said as she came in last. Hannah walked over to her side.

"Sorry for hitting you, in the face,"

"No problem, you were right though. It's not fair for the omegas," Erica replied watching me and Becca, because we're the only omegas here. The music started to play downstairs and I had to roll my eyes. I couldn't help it.

"Who's downstairs?" Annilyn asked going to the basement door. Hannah beat her to it.

"We're upstairs, go on," Hannah said and the girls all walked upstairs. Which left Hannah to glare at me again. I made a quick decision and ran upstairs before Hannah could do anything.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... I'm so bad for making you guys wait, but it's for a good cause! Because we need you for the next chapter. Yeah, Kay? Okay, so what would you like to see these people play at a sleepover? Anyway, So, what did you think? Don't forget to REVIEW! We need 55 reviews.. kidding, we only need 10, well more like 5. Thank you for reading and don't forget to click that little review button, especially if you want to have a new chapter faster. Kay? Go!**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOLO! New chapter, yeah buddy! Okay, so thank you a whole lot for the reviews. They were all beautiful. So, yeah we don't own Teen Wolf which tonight is the finale! :( Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Party time

Hannah P.O.V

You can do this. So what if the pizza guy may be your half brother? A dare is a dare. I glared at Sophie, who had giving me the dare and marched downstairs. Please don't be Hunter freaking Horan. I took a deep breath and opened the door before he could ring the doorbell. I flung myself on the guy and gave him the biggest kiss I could manage. Maybe it's a girl? You never know. I couldn't help myself, I played in his hair and realized it was a he, or a she with really short hair. How many minutes do I have to kiss him for? Sophie said she'd whistle when it'd end. He broke away and smiled.

"I've missed you too, Hannah," Derek said and I opened my eyes. Hunter was behind Derek with a confused look. Thank god Derek. I kissed him again because I was so glad that it was him and not Hunter.

"Hm, okay," Hunter said and knocked on the already opened door. Derek broke away and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Derek ignoring Hunter and the girls.

"I wanted to know where everyone was, now I know," He replied and eyed the girls probably behind me. He also held on to my pyjama bottom which was short shorts.

"Sleepover, want to join?" I asked. Derek chuckled and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"I don't think I can, if your mother found out I came into the house, she'd kill me," He whispered back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There is a guy party downstairs," I told him just as Stiles cheered from the front door. Okay, maybe they aren't downstairs anymore. I turned around to see that Hunter was surrounded by hungry werewolf guys.

"You pay first," Hunter told them.

"How much?" Scott asked looking at Hunter with some sort of death glare mixed with a frown.

"Get out of the way," Sophie went between the guys and payed Hunter. The guys cheered and took the pizzas away into the house. Which caused the girls to run after them.

"Want pizza?"I asked pulling Derek to the front door. He stopped me.

"You go have fun, I did my teen years. It's your turn," Derek replied kissing my head again.

"I love you," I whispered and Derek stopped in his tracks to look back at me.

"I love you too," Derek said and smiled before leaving. Hunter gave me a smirk before he left too. I hate him so much right now, stupid half-brother.

Sophie P.O.V

I closed the basement door softly and turned back to the girls. They were all sitting in a circle in the living room.

"You ready to continue truth or dare?" I asked looking at Hannah.

"You lose, I ended up kissing Derek and not Hunter," Hannah snapped and stuck out her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the other girls. They all nod and Annilyn looked a bit scared to be doing this. I always go for the ones that look scared.

"Annilyn, truth or dare?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. She started blushing bright red.

"Huh, truth," She said looking like she hoped she dodged a bullet.

"I want to know, do you like Ben, as more then a friend?" I asked leaning on my hands as I waited for her to answer. It was the first thing that popped into my head because we all know that Ben likes her, but we all wonder does she? Hannah was on her stumick right in front of Annilyn. She was so red I thought she looked like a fire truck, this must be torture for her.

"Come on, it's a yes or no question," Hannah whispered. Annilyn simply nod her head, probably in case the guys could hear. They're all werewolves after all. Hannah giggled and looked at Rosie who half smiled in return.

"Kay, Annilyn, your turn," She looked around and looked at Rosie.

"Dare," Rosie said at once knowing it was her turn.

"Huh," Annilyn looked a little confused.

"Dare me," Rosie said with a smirk on her face. Annilyn got up and paced in front of the window, I giggled looking at her.

"Huh, I dare you to go scare the guys or you can go make out with Isaac," Annilyn said looking at the floor.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you guys seriously kissing," Hannah said as she stood up.

"Yeah, it's always peaks," I added. Rosie shrugged and got up with a smile.

"I'll do both, get the camera because this will be hilarious," Rosie replied and walked to the basement door.

"Wait," I whispered and raced to get my phone with a camera in it. Hannah had her own phone and winked as we calmly raced to the stairs. The guys had Dirty Dancer blasting from the stereo. They were also playing pool in the dark. Must be 'extreme' pool again, if Scott breaks the lights I am not taking the blame this time. I could see Rosie's shadow on the screen of my phone, it's better then nothing. Rosie was going behind Scott and he was the one with the ball, ah crap not again. Rosie screamed and jumped into his back which got the other guys to scream. Scott shoot the ball and I heard glass break again. No! He'll be cleaning that one up, by himself. Becca opened the lights and the girls all started to laugh as the guys glared at us.

"You should have seen your faces," Hannah said falling first to the floor. I simply clapped my hands because I was filming.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Stiles yelled with his hand over his heart.

"Calm down, it was just a harmless dare," I replied.

"Well half of it anyway," Rosie replied winking at Annilyn.

"Did you wet yourself?" Ben asked Stiles as Rosie jumped into the arms of Isaac. He looked a little scared and she started kissing him, full out make out session. I closed my phone and looked away, I don't need to see this.

"Get a room," Boyd snapped and the guys all fell on the couch at the same time.

"Last one upstairs has to do a dare," Hannah yelled and ran upstairs with Becca. I jumped forward blocking Annilyn as Rosie ran in front of me.

"Annilyn, what shall we make you do?" Hannah said turning to the poor girl. I felt bad for her, I hope she doesn't make her streak.

"I got on," Becca said and went to whisper in Hannah's ear.

"Don't worry, she won't make you streak," I tried to assure Annilyn, I think I made it worst because her eyes went wide. Bad choice of words, I half smiled and sat down on a couch.

"I bet five bucks, Hannah's going to do a speech," I whispered to Rosie.

"You're on," She smiled back.

"That's a good one, can you go get him?" Hannah replied with a smile on her face. Becca smiled back and ran downstairs.

"Annilyn, my dear Annilyn, so shy with the guy that is so in love with you. So, this is for your own good, for both of you. I swear," Hannah made her big speech, how did I know she'd do a speech? Rosie groan and gave me five bucks.

"Why do I even bother?" She whined loosing another five bucks. Hannah looked at us both.

"You better share that one," Hannah snapped with a wink. Rosie glared at me and I smiled back. Not my fault we're all werewolves. That can hear a lot of things especially if you're an Alpha, like Hannah.

"Anyway, you are going to kiss him, whoever it is, like there is no tomorrow? Okay? Got that and no you can not back down, so close your eyes and kiss him before you see him," Hannah said fast and put her hands over Annilyn's eyes. I rolled my eyes, it better be Ben she's about to kiss or I will kill them both. Both as in Becca and Hannah. Becca came around the corner with a blindfolded Ben. Thank god, I'm not killing anyone. Hannah made Annilyn walk to Ben and whispered in her ear. For some reason Annilyn smiled. Hannah let go of Annilyn and she went to kiss Ben, who was still blindfolded. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Okay, they are going too heavy now, time to look away.

Hannah P.O.V

I fake coughed and they broke away finally. Ben had already took off the blindfold and now they looked into each others eyes with passion.

"Okay, boy party is in the basement, bye bye now," I said pushing Ben downstairs.

"Plenty of time to talk about it this summer," I added as I closed the door. Annilyn looked at me with a peaceful look in her eyes.

"Thanks," She said and turned back to the group. I shook my head. I'm so nice it's incredible.

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch? We got Repo: the genetic opera, Sweden Todd, Twilight, Johnny English Reborn," Sophie was telling the girls as they went into their sleeping bags in front of the TV.

"Johnny English," They said in union. Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. I jumped into my own sleeping bag and waited almost patiently for the movie to start.

"Why do you always skip the previews?" Sophie asked in a whining voice.

"Because I don't want to know what's new, I wanna see the movie," I snapped and pressed on play.

Sophie P.O.V

"Wake up! Some sicko is streaking and Hannah is cheering," Rosie woke me up. I groaned and looked at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning. The words replayed into my head and I jumped up running to the front door. Hannah and Annilyn were laughing and cheering as a tall girl ran around without clothes.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked turning away and looking at Hannah.

"Who's tall and would be brave enough to do it?" She replied rolling her eyes. I looked at the girls around me.

"Becca?" I asked noticing she wasn't in our little group.

"No! Really?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. I turned to Rosie, she looked a little bit mad.

"Come on, let's go," I pulled her inside and we waited for the sickos to come back. I listened to the quiet living room and turned to Rosie.

"Did the guys go home?" I asked, I don't remember seeing them leave. I actually think I fell asleep on the movie.

"Yeah, ten minutes after you fell asleep," Rosie replied with a smile. I frowned and looked in the kitchen, Scott was there with Allison. Really? I walked over and sat at the table looking at them.

"Hi," Allison said and Scott looked at me.

"Hey, what are your guys up to at one in the morning?" I asked giving them a what I thought was mature look.

"One a.m? I got to go," Allison kissed Scott and ran out the front door as Becca, Annilyn and Hannah came in all dressed up.

"Well, night," Scott said kissing my head and Hannah's before he went upstairs.

"Night bro," Hannah replied crashing into her sleeping bag.

"Night," I said too with the other girls.

"See you later,"Hannah said falling asleep at once. I went to her side and tried to move her arm, it fell back into her sleeping bag.

"You guys got the stuff?" I asked with a smile. They nod and took out the make up, pay back is... Karma.

* * *

**Yeah, so what did you think? We got a question for you guys, what would you want to see them do next? Anyway let what you'd like to see them do in your reviews and if you got questions. Who knows we may get inspired :) Thank you for reading! Don't forget we need at least 5 reviews! **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter, Yeah Buddy! I cried when I saw the Teen Wolf finale! Who else did? Thank you for the reviews, guys! Anyway, we don't own Teen Wolf and ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunset

Hannah P.O.V

I smiled before taking a pot and pan. I walked into the living room banging them together.

"Wake up people!" I yelled marching in place to the rhythm of the banging. The girls all shot up and screamed.

"Hannah! What the heck are you doing?" Rosie yelled and I stopped.

"Pay back is a bitch," I told them and winked. Sophie looked at the other girls and laughed. Which got all of them to look at each other. They all had make up on their face, ugly make overs.

"How did you get to do this?" Sophie asked looking confused and hilarious.

"I wasn't actually asleep when you did it to me, so when you all fell asleep it was my turn," I replied back. They all looked at me with a confused look.

"Go clean yourselves_"

"Hey," Scott walked in interrupting me. He took one look at their make over and decided to look at me instead.

"Hey," I replied as the girls ran to the bathroom together.

"Wasn't Erica here?"

"Her mom called after dinner last night and she had to go home. You know how her parents are," I replied with a chuckle.

"What's the plan for today?" Scott asked with a hiding smile. I rolled my shoulders and stretched.

"I don't know, what would you do?" I asked back.

"It's nice out, why not the beach? Or do you have to work?" I shook my head.

"The beach it is," He said going upstairs.

"Wait, don't you wanna do something else?" I asked following him upstairs and I jumped into his bed. It's comfortable, even more comfortable then my own bed.

"No, well maybe, this afternoon," Scott replied taking his la cross stick. I smiled and stood up taking the la cross stick.

"You wanna play one on one?" I asked challenging him.

"An Alpha against an Beta?" He asked back.

"I know it won't be fair_"

"Yeah, for you," Scott cut in with a smiled.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong," I agreed following him downstairs with my own la cross stick.

Sophie P.O.V

I looked around the living room. Where did Hannah and Scott go? I shrugged and turned to the mirror, I'm so glad I bought the lime green bikini. I grinned and turned around to face Rosie in a nice bikini top and shorts that was all black. Annilyn wore a hot pink bathing suit that fit her completely and Becca had on a baby blue bikini.

"Where's Hannah?" Becca asked looking around.

"I don't know, she must have left with Scott," I replied with a shrug.

"You look good ladies," I added with a smile as I went to the front door. Erica was standing there with a white dress over a red bathing suit.

"Finally, let's go girls," I said excited and put on a over sized t-shirt. It smelt like Stiles, I looked closely at it to see that it was Stiles' grey t-shirt. I ginned and jumped into Erica's convertible with the other girls. The beach here we come!

I was lying on the beach enjoying the sun with the other girls, thinking to my self that this was the life. "The guys are here," Rosie said perking up a little. I got up and saw the guys with Scott and Hannah.

"Who invited the guys? Can't we have an all girls_" I started to complain turning to the girls.

"Stiles is here," Becca cut in and I turned around to look for him. Never mind it's all good. Stiles smiled as he ran over and I jumped into his arms.

"Hey babe," He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He let go of me and looked like he was checking me out.

"Hey, had fun last night?" I asked.

"Yeah and by the way you look sexy." He replied getting a whole lot better with his seductive voice. I miss those lips so much! I started to lean in but he pulled me over his shoulder.

"Hey, stop it," I yelled hitting his back playfully as he ran. Then he stopped and I could hear the water really close by.

"No! Don't you dare, Stiles," I complained really hitting his back now, he just laughed.

"I will bring you down with me," I warned but he didn't seem to care, because he was throwing me into the water. I grabbed his shirt and he fell into the water with me. The drop was longer then I expected, but I swam back to the surface and splashed Stiles. He was glaring at me.

"Ah ha, I told you," I laughed as I splashed him. I dived before he could splash me and I swam to shore leaving him in the water. I just fell off a somewhat tall cliff. It was eight feet high! I hate heights and I swear if I knew we were on it, I would have been yelling.

Stiles P.O.V

I looked at Sophie as she walked back to her towel. I love Sophie so much, I looked around and realized I was just sitting in the water looking at my beautiful girlfriend. Awkward.

"Hey man, what are you thinking about?" Ben asked sitting beside me.

"Oh, nothing, just looking at my beautiful girl," I replied with a shrug.

"I wish I could ask Annilyn out, but I'm kind of scared," Ben mumbled, did he just confess something to me? To me Stiles Stilinsky? Yeah, I am a love doctor now! "Well we kissed yesterday, it felt right and good," He added with a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Our story started the same, Sophie and I. She kissed me and well I got hooked, I asked her out the next day. So you're lucky, you can ask her out today at the sunset. Girls think it's romantic, so she'll say yes for sure," I replied getting up and I patted his back. I could see his smile as I walked pass him.

"Thanks," Ben whispered under his breath as the other guys came running into the water.

Hannah P.O.V

I tugged on my shirt as the girls lied down beside me to get sun tans. What can I do here? I looked at Sophie and Stiles as they played in the sand. Derek never comes to these things. I started frowning and I got up wanting to walk a little.

"Hannah, aren't you hot in that?" Rosie asked looking up at me. I looked down at the t-shirt and shorts I wore.

"Huh, no," I replied playing with the bottom of my t-shirt. Rosie took off the sunglasses she wore and I could see the worry in her green hazel eyes.

"You don't want a tan? Or to go swimming?" Annilyn asked also looking at me. I shook my head and looked away from them.

"Maybe I'll leave earlier," I said slowly.

"What why?" Erica asked also jumping into the conversation. I shrugged looking into the distance.

"Huh, I'll go take a walk, okay?" I asked turning away and running off before they could say anything else. I walked just a few minutes alone before I felt arms wrap around me.

"Why are you alone?" Derek whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned against him, turning around to face him. He was shirtless and only in shorts that looked like swim trunks.

"I wanted to be," I replied.

"Ah, okay, come and join me at the beach when you want my company," Derek replied unwrapping his arms from around me and turning away.

"Hay, wait, you can stay," I said pulling him back to me. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. He looked at what I was wearing and frowned.

"Why aren't you in a bathing suit? You don't want to go for a swim?" Derek asked.

"Huh, I don't like to be in a bathing suit in public," I whispered knowing I couldn't hide the reason from Derek. The frown returned and I mimicked it this time.

"Why? Han, you look gorgeous. Why would you be scared of being in a bathing suit in public?" Derek asked holding my hands in his. I couldn't help my blushing that was coming along as I looked into Derek's grey-green eyes. I shook my head in return and tried to look away.

"Is Hannah McCall shy and not confident?"

"I'm confident but not in a bathing suit," I mumbled.

"Hannah, you look beautiful inside and out, I should know I saw you with nothing on," Derek whispered with a pleading look.

"I can't, I'm just so uncomfortable in a bathing suit in public," I whispered back and Derek hugged me tight.

"Do I count as public?" Derek asked. I shook my head with a smile, I don't think he counts as public after so long of being his girlfriend.

"So, can I see?" Derek asked holding the bottom of my shirt in his hands. He was lifting it up to show my bathing suit.

"Yes," I whispered as the t-shirt went over my head. I felt the warmth touch my exposed skin as Derek looked at my bathing suit.

"You look beautiful," Derek said pulling my shorts off.

"I can't go out there_"

"Hannah, I will be with you out there. I'll be your support? Okay," Derek said picking up my clothes and throwing them in his bag.

"Okay," I whispered. I can do this, I know everyone at the beach. They know me as the confident, sometimes mean, annoying... Anyway, I can't let my pack see how insecure I am. What will they think?

Rosie P.O.V

Isaac is a god with massages.

"You're so tense," Isaac whispered as his hands travelled on my back.

"Must be from all the studying," I replied closing my eyes.

"Did you guys see Hannah?" Sophie asked sitting down beside me with Stiles.

"Yeah, she looked upset though," Becca replied and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well the sun is about to set and she's not here," Sophie said even more concerned. Everyone came crashing down at our side to watch the sunset.

"There they are," Isaac said stopping the massage. I turned my head to see that Derek was holding Hannah over his shoulder. He walked to the small cliff with Hannah on his shoulder, who was laughing and yelling. He jumped into the water with her over his shoulder and we all cheered.

"Never mind, she's all good," Stiles said clapping is hands from around Sophie.

"Good thing Derek came," Sophie said.

"You called him?" Stiles asked with a amused look.

"Well yeah, if he wasn't here she wouldn't have went for a swim. Hannah is insecure of her body," Sophie whispered back.

"Really? But she's so, confident all of the time," Becca said from Boyd's lap.

"That's when she's covered," Sophie replied in a mumbled as Hannah and Derek came out of the water laughing. I watched Hannah as she walked over to us, her head was down and she held Derek's hand pretty tightly. Derek took out a towel and wrapped it around her fast, then they sat with us looking the sunset.

"Nice bathing suit, Hans," Sophie smiled at her twin sister.

"Thanks, you too," Hannah murmured back.

"Yeah, it's really nice and flashy, where did you get it?" Erica asked. Derek gave Hannah a tap and knowing smile. I then realized that Erica and Scott were the only ones without a date here. I looked for Ben and Annilyn but they also weren't here.

"Huh, it was a present," She replied biting her lip. That's when we heard Annilyn and Ben breathing heavy as they raced back to us. We all looked at them and Annilyn blushed but said noting as she sat down beside Ben and Erica. I shrugged and cuddled closer to Isaac.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Thank you for reading and we need atleast 5 reviews for a update! **

**Love,**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	6. Chapter 6

**BANG! New chapter people! Yes finally a new CHAPTER! Yay! Warning, this chapter has major drama, the biggest twist we've ever made! Well, I think anyway... Thank you for the reviews guys! We wanna hug you too! I know right, some girls look a little scary with way too much make up! :O Plus it's you guys that are awesome! I mean we wouldn't be here if you guys didn't read this story and/or reviewed! So THANK YOU! We don't own Teen Wolf and ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Double Trouble

Annilyn P.O.V

We waited in line for our tickets. The line was endless and I was getting nervous because we weren't talking. At least he's holding my hand though.

"I can help the next person," One of the cashier people said. I looked up to see Sophie or Hannah at the counter that was empty.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh, you're on a date? I get it, I don't know you, here," She slipped us two tickets before we even said what we wanted to see.

"Hannah?" I asked.

"What? No, I'm Sophie," she replied and showed her name tag. I didn't notice her tag, but she's kind of acting like Hannah.

"It could have been Hannah, pretending to be you while you're on a date with Stiles," Ben said with a look.

"Good idea," Sophie or Hannah said with a smile and she waved as we left.

"I got a bad idea about this," Ben whispered while eyeing Sophie or Hannah. I'm still confused. Who is it really?

"Why?"

"She gave us tickets to Magic Mike," Ben replied with a frown.

"Oh," I said following him to theatre 8.

Sophie P.O.V

"Guys, Ben and Annilyn are on a date right here. Come on Hannah, get your butt here to see if it goes well." I snapped into my cell and closed it facing my next costumer.

"Hi, can I have three tickets to Magic Mike?" A tall girl with dark skin and hair asked with her sisters at her side. I looked at all of them, do I want people to be in the same movie as Ben and Annilyn? I got no choice, the boss said he'd fire me for telling people to change movies.

"Enjoy," I said giving her the change and tickets. I can never have a little fun here, I should quit and go work with Hannah.

"Hey babe," Stiles said with a smile from in front of me.

"I'm not suppose to be having fun while I work," I warned as Stiles leaned in to kiss me. I broke away and gave him a Magic Mike ticket.

"I don't want to go watch that," Stiles said reading the ticket. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"That's so you can spy on them," I whispered back.

"Spy on who?" Stiles looked confused. Oh, right I didn't call him...

"Ben and Annilyn are on a date," I whispered back giving him the ticket again.

"He took my advise yesterday?" Stiles mumbled as he walked away. People these days, they always talk to themselves.

"Yo sister from another mother," Hannah said with a smile. I gave her Magic Mike tickets and waved goodbye.

"Wait, why do I have to spy on her with them?" Hannah asked nodding to Erica, Boyd, Becca, Rosie and Isaac.

"I don't know, so it can be a pack thing?" I replied with a shrug. She rolled her eyes and started to walked off with her pack.

"Wait, would you take a shift for me?" I asked stopping Hannah.

"Maybe," She replied and really walked off this time.

"Enjoy," I called out after her.

Ben P.O.V

I lied back and put my arm around Annilyn, she leaned against me and smiled. This is way better.

"Aw," Someone in the back said a little too loud and I turned my head to see who had said it. I saw three couples beside each other making out. Isn't that Becca, Rosie and Hannah?

"What's wrong?" Annilyn asked turning her head too.

"Isn't that Boyd and Becca?" I asked looking at a tall guy and girl making out.

"And that's Isaac and Rosie, I think," Annilyn whispered back. The next couple beside Becca and Boyd, was a small girl with auburn hair and a tall guy with blond-ish hair. I looked beside them to see dark brown curly long hair with long blond ones.

"So that's who?" Annilyn asked.

"Hannah and Erica?" I asked.

"Why would Hannah be with Erica?" Annilyn asked.

"Hey, can you turn around please?" A guy with red hair asked from behind us.

"Sorry," I said turning away from the couples. Are they here spying on us? Did Sophie tell Hannah and the pack or am I imaging things?

Hannah P.O.V

"Come on," I whispered leading my pack out of theatre 8.

"That was cute and fun," Becca said with a smile as we walked away from the doors of theatre 8. I didn't think it was fun to be facing Erica and pretending to be making out with her. Derek would be so jealous and I hate to make him jealous, even though he has nothing to worry about. He does look good jealous though.

"Sophie Maria McCall, that was not fun," I snapped looking at her with a evil look.

"We got to go, later," Becca said while she left with Rosie.

"Bye," I replied and turned back to Sophie.

"Bye Hannah," Isaac also said while leaving with his pack.

"Bye," I replied not looking at them as they left.

"What? I didn't say it would be fun," Sophie replied with a frown. She looked at the people getting out of theatre 8 and didn't look like she found what she was looking for. But I did, Ben and Annilyn were coming our way. I thought fast and jumped over the counter falling on my butt behind it.

"Hey guys, enjoyed the show?" Sophie asked giving me a little kick.

"Yes," Annilyn replied.

"We learned some things," Ben added. I snorted, what could he have learned?

"Hey Stiles, where were you?" Sophie asked.

"I, huh, fell sleep in the back," Stiles replied. He looked over the counter at me and smiled. "We got to go, your mom invited my dad and I over for supper," He added pulling me up. I smiled at Ben and Annilyn.

"Yeah, I took her shift before," I said letting Stiles pull me from behind the counter. They looked a little doubtful but didn't say anything.

"See you at home," I called out to Sophie as we ditched her.

Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Mom made a super huge supper, plus desert and it was all good. Mom never actually does that unless she has bad news, or unless she feels bad. Like when Stiles came over, she felt bad because she barged in on them. Or on him, trying to get dressed. Anyway there was a reason there for her supper and now there is one behind this one.

"Okay, let me be the first to say this. What's wrong?" I asked looking at my mother. Stiles looked up from his food, his mouth was full of food and he looked confused. Why did I have to be the one stuck beside him?

"Yeah buddy, this means something," I told him. Mom half smiled my way. Did that mean something? Because if it did, I didn't catch it at all. I looked at Mr. Stilinsky at the other side of the table, he was still eating like his son. Is it normal that I eat faster then boys? I looked at Scott in front of me to see he was done too and mom was getting a second scoop. Okay, now I know why Dad said I shouldn't be doing eating contests with him every time we ate.

"Well, I got big news for all of you," Mom started. I looked at Scott with a smile, I won again.

"I knew it, come one, you owe me five bucks," I said with a smile and my hand extended waiting for my money. Scott frowned and gave it to me.

"Hannah," Mom exclaimed.

"Hey, a bet's a bet,"

"Go on Mommy," Sophie said shooting me a glare and frown. I simply rolled my eyes at her turned to look at our mother.

"Well for starters, I'm two months pregnant," My jaw dropped and so did all of others, well apart for Mr. Stilinsky's. He still ate with his head down.

"Congratulations," Stiles blurted out. Sophie hit my foot under the table.

"Ow," I said with Stiles. Oh, she hit him too? Why is she attacking on us?

"Sorry," Sophie said looking at me only. Okay, why is she attacking on Stiles?

"Guys," Scott snapped.

"That's great mum," I said with a smile. Wait, did I just sound British? Great, Sophie's favourite band is rubbing off on me. This is can't be good.

"Who's the father?" Sophie asked. Mom looked at Mr. Stilinsky, for just a second but I saw it. Holly crap?

"Holly crap," Did I just say it aloud? Sophie shot me a confused look. I turned to Mr. Stilinsky, who was now looking at us. All of us, to see our reactions maybe, I don't know.

"Mr. Stilinsky, what's your first name?" I asked a little fascinated. Sophie kicked me again and I looked at them. They all had the same look in their eyes, it was a look of confusion. Really? I can want to know that detail, especially if he's the father.

"What?" I finally asked giving them a don't-judge-me look.

"It's **Milton**, Hannah," Mr. Stilinsky replied.

"**Milton**? Cool," I smiled at him and looked at Sophie. She looked at our mom who was smiling at Milton and it all seemed to click into her head.

"What?" Sophie asked as she stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry. We've been going out for six months. I tried to break up with him, when I saw that you were with Stiles but... I love him so much. I couldn't," Mom was telling Sophie while she cried too. Oh great, I hate when people cry. It's even worst when my mommy is crying, I can't deal with it and I start crying too. Sophie ran upstairs to her bedroom without looking at any of us.

"Sophie, wait," Mom yelled running to the stairs but it was too late.

"I better find out if she's okay," I said getting up.

"I'll come too," Stiles said also getting up.

"No, I think it's better if you didn't come," I replied running upstairs. Why does she always put her music so loud when she's sad? The song doesn't even match what's going on either, the song is Jar of Hearts.

"Sophie, open up. It's your favourite sister," I said banging on the door. She didn't even say anything or let me in. That's not good, she wouldn't be that quiet even if she was pissed at me. I unlocked the door with a finger nail and marched in. She wasn't in the room, her window was open and so was her dresser. This can't be good, where did she go?

Sophie P.O.V

I ran upstairs into my room and started packing a bag. I put clothes in it and turned up the volume of the stereo before jumping out the window. I looked around and started running as fast as I could. It didn't take me long to arrive to the hideout. Hannah found this old barn in the middle of no where and that became the house for the kids that don't have a house. We built a bathroom and all that in it. Also the electricity works, I think we get it from the solar panels but there has to be another way too. I opened the small door Derek put in and fell to the ground. Or I wanted to fall to the ground but Ben caught me and held me in his arms. He was the closest to the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding on to my legs too as he walked to the couch.

"My mom is dating Stiles' father," I whispered as my tears fell into Ben's shirt. He put me on the couch and sat on the floor in front of me.

"I'm sorry, that must be tough. They could break up, though, right?" Ben tried to make me feel better but I shook my head.

"I don't think they will, because she's already two months pregnant," I replied in a mumble as a phone started ringing. I sat up and Ben joined me on the sofa, he hugged me and I started crying on his chest.

"Hey, Hannah. Yeah, she's here. We heard, yeah, okay," Rosie was saying on the phone and I started to cry even more. I don't wanna see Hannah, not yet. Annilyn came on the couch too and she stroke my hair.

"Sophie, come on, it's not the end of the world. There are other fishes in the sea," Hannah said a few minutes later. That girl moves fast when she wants to. I growled from deep inside my throat. How dare she? "You know? You got plenty of time to get someone new, mom doesn't," She continued on even though I was like growling at her. I got up and Ben let me.

"How would you feel if Mom was dating Derek's dad?" I shot back.

"Hm, I would be shocked. Since his parents died," Hannah replied being a smartass. I was about to attack her when Ben held me back and my cell rang, Stiles' ring tone.

"I'm fine," I told Ben and took out my phone. I walked into Hannah and I's bedroom, when we want to crash here. I closed the door and sat on the bed, then I answered.

"Sophie, where are you I'm worried, please come home," Stiles rushed to say before I hung up on him or something.

"Fine, but later on," I mumbled as reply then I closed my cellphone. I lied down and held the pillow as I softly cried. The door opened and closed then someone was rubbing my back.

"Soph, you'll be okay," Hannah was whispering.

"Go home, I'm staying here tonight," I replied not turning to look at her.

"Oh come on, wait Stiles is here," Hannah whispered as the door got kicked open. Worst part was that it re-shut just as fast and the person had to reopen it again. I looked up at Stiles, who looked furious, depressed and relieved all at once.

"Well, this is where... I'm coming," Hannah said before running out the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"Sorry bro," I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Step-brother," Stiles corrected me and he sat a my side on the bed. This is it, I have to end us. I have to break up with him, or we'll just get even more hurt. Because mom deserves love and if it's with Stiles' dad, I can't be in the way of that. I mean Mr. Stilinsky has been hurt before and so has my mother, if they make each other happy I can't be in their way. I mean I'm just a teenager, I could change my mind anyway about Stiles. We could have broken up anyway before going to college, because we aren't going at the same place. So, it's better this way... But why does it hurt so much just thinking about it?

"Sophie?" Stiles asked.

"We have to break up, I won't be in the way of my mother's happiness with your dad," I said ignoring his concerned voice.

"No, Sophie, please. I love you," Stiles begged.

"Stiles, I can't do this anymore. Our parents are together, so we can't be," I snapped.

"So? What you don't love me anymore?" Stiles asked raising his voice at me.

"I did love you, you idiot. But this isn't about us, it's about our family. Which is going to be together now," I replied trying really hard to control my anger and tears but Stiles wasn't making it easy on me.

"You said did, as in past tense," Stiles whispered. I looked up at him and nod.

"This is for the best. From now on, you have to like me as a step-sister or not even. I don't care but you can't love me as your first love," I snapped pushing him out of the room. I shut the door on him softly and whispered, "We're over," before falling into my bed crying my eyes out. The door opened again and two arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see Hannah, she had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry you had to do that,"

"Me too, but I'm glad I did. Because, you were right. I have plenty of time to fall in love with someone else, mom is having this baby and it's kind of too late for her. Plus, I saw how mom was always happy after her mysterious dates," I replied slowly as my tears dried.

"I like him, he's way better then the women dad dated. Plus, now we know why mom cried the night that she found out about you and Stiles," Hannah murmured.

"I just wish mom would have told me before, so I wasn't this in love with Stiles," I whispered back.

"Well, you know mom. She probably thought that they might have broken up so you didn't have to know right away," Hannah replied with a yawn.

"It never happened though and now she's been pregnant for two months and she hasn't told us. Plus we haven't even seen the signs even though they were right there," I replied thinking back to her morning sickness, her eating more, her huge mood swings.

"Yeah, well we were blind. In our own world for the last couple of months because of the accident," I looked at my sister as she struggled to talk about Ethan. That situation must have been harder on her, because she was the one to end his life.

"We should get home though, or mom may call the cops. That'll be awkward seeing our stap-dad's the sheriff," Hannah quickly changed the subject and jumped off of the bed. I don't wanna go home after that.

* * *

**So? What did you think of this longer chapter? Of the twist? Of the insane first date of Ben and Annilyn? Of Erica and Hannah? Did you see this one coming? Do you like that now Stiles is single? Or that Sophie is single? REVIEW what you think! Thank you for reading and we need 5 reviews for the next chapter! **

**P.S- Sorry, but I will be gone this weekend :( So the next updae will be done after monday! I'm SORRY! :'( Atleast now you got time to process what just happened!**

**Love,**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Oh my god, I'm sorry guys for the long wait but we were so busy all week and we couldn't update. We're going to start school next week :( So we'll update once or maybe twice a week but not as much as we usually do because we won't have as much free time. :( Anyway we don't own Teen Wolf and the idea of the car scene. So ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Surprise

Stiles P.O.V

"Who's house is this?" Sophie asked looking out the window at a yellow and white house. Hannah snorted.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Hannah asked, ignoring Sophie's question, from the backseat as she leaned in to look at both of us. Sophie also leaned in but only watched Scott. Scott touched the Open Table app he had in his car.

"Mexican, alright," I said looking into the mirror.

"With a movie? Awesome," Sophie also said and I turned to Scott.

"You never take me to a movie and supper,"

"You mean us," Hannah cut in before Scott pressed on the Pandora app.

"We're not going to diner and a movie, are we," I asked looking up at him.

"No," Scott shook his head and Hannah groaned sitting back with Sophie.

"So, you're ditching us and taking Allison?" Sophie asked leaning in again.

"Yep, see you later," Scott replied and waited.

"He wants us to get out. If I ever get a car I will never drive you anywhere," Hannah mumbled closing the door behind her and looking at the yellow house. I got out too and looked at my step-sisters.

"This isn't our house," Sophie snapped

"That's a good thing because mom would have been pissed," Hannah replied and pulled us forward. She really wanted us to walk home.

"We can go to dinner and a movie," I said pulling my hand out of Hannah's hold.

"Would you pay?" Hannah asked.

"Why me?" I asked annoyed. She turned around and whistled into the forest. I stopped walking looking at what she was doing.

"Mom won't let you keep her," Sophie warned. Won't let her keep what?

"What are you looking for?" I asked in a whisper. Hannah didn't answer she simply looked at the small German Shepherd running our way.

"Who's dog is that?" I asked hiding behind Sophie.

"Grow up," she snapped pushing me away. The German Shepherd went to Hannah licked her face.

"I'm guessing you know him,"

"She's my Maya, I found her a week ago roaming around the farm and I couldn't let her go," Hannah replied taking out a leash and tying it to Maya's collar.

"Where has she been?"

"Derek takes care of her, now come on. I'm hungry and Maya's thirsty," Hannah replied walking off. I wonder what Melissa's going to think about that.

Ben P.O.V

I can't take this anymore, what the heck is this? Why did I agree to be in a pack with only girls in it? This is torture. I looked at the 3/4 moon and prayed they were almost done.

"Come on, Ben, just one more store left," Becca said annoyed with Rosie and Annilyn in front of me. I was behind them with all thirteen of their bags. How many clothes do they need? Becca is already in my closet because her's is full. I can't get anymore in my closet or all my clothes won't fit.

"I am not standing here holding this, later," I said dropping the bags on the ground before turning away. I didn't get very far because Annilyn took me by the hand and I stopped.

"Please, stay and help us," She whispered giving me a kiss. I melted and turned back to take the bags. This is so unfair, she knows that I would do anything for her.

"Is your Alpha Hannah McCall?" A tall about 5'6" girl with light brown skin, black and brown long hair into a ponytail and hazel eyes asked looking at all of us. Becca stopped walking and came closer with the girls.

"Who's asking?" She snapped with a glare.

"Denise," the girl replied with a calm voice and look in her eyes.

"Who sent you?" Rosie asked not loosing time.

"My aunt sent me here, she couldn't keep me anymore. I now live here with my big sister and nephew and niece," was Denise's reply with a frown. That wasn't what Rosie meant but I think Denise knew that.

"Why do you want to see Hannah?" I asked more gently and she turned to me with a smile. Probably because I'm the one with the shopping bags.

"I'm new here and I need to get into a pack, I can't be alone. I can get attacked by hunters that way," Denise replied looking at Annilyn now.

"Fine I'll go bring her to our Alpha," Rosie said taking her shopping bags from me as she left with Denise. I groaned, I could have went. I don't want to continue this. Becca's phone started singing 'Wide Awake' and she answered it right away. Annilyn turned to me and gave me another kiss. Maybe I can cope with this for a while more.

"Ah crap," Becca said shutting her phone and turned to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"A werewolf got attacked yesterday night," she mumbled going into Stiles' Jeep. I put all the bags in the backseat and jumped in with it.

"Who is it?" Annilyn asked putting on her seat belt.

"Erica," Becca replied watching the road. My mouth hung open. Someone killed Erica? The girl that we just saw not long ago at the beach?

Sophie P.O.V

Where's the pack? I haven't heard of them all day and now we have Maya the German Shepherd in the house. Mom is going to kill us, Maya's only a year old and I bet she doesn't know how to go to the bathroom. It's not my fault this time. Maya was barking and I ran downstairs to find Hannah beating Stiles at Black Ops. I guess Maya's cheering for Hannah? But really, Stiles getting beaten by Hannah who is upside down and barely trying? I guess he's not a game kind of person. I rolled my eyes and jumped the last step.

"Who wants to bake a cake?" I asked while petting Maya's head. Hannah looked up at me first and then Stiles did with a frown.

"I don't bake," he mumbled as Hannah stopped the game and waited for Stiles to get up.

"Come on, help me up," she said holding up her hands and Stiles pulled her up.

"Let's make a cake," Hannah smiled pushing Stiles into the kitchen. I watched Maya follow Hannah and I felt kind of jealous. I want a pet that follows me around like that. I mentally shook my head and got the cook book out.

"Can we make Rice Pudding?" Hannah asked turning to me with a hopeful look in her eyes. Why does it always come down to Rice Pudding? I hate that and she can eat it like there's no tomorrow.

"Nope, cake or nothing," I snapped looking at her with a glare. She bent down giving a bowl of water to Maya and Stiles smiled while ruffling Hannah's hair.

"Sorry kid,"

"You call me kid on more time and I will rip your throat out_"

"I know, 'with your teeth'," Stiles cut in knowing the threat too well. She has got to find a better threat, she keeps quoting Derek and it's getting a slight annoying. Or maybe it's way past annoying but either way it's getting old.

"Okay, I'm going to stop this before I have to explain why the kitchen is broken to mom," I said stepping between them. They looked away and I looked into the cook book.

"Can you do the flour?" I asked looking at Stiles. He nod and turned to the cups I had lied down on the counter. Hannah was already working with the sugar. Maya was lied down in front of the kitchen table looking at all of us. I turned my head to Stiles to see that he was making the biggest mess ever known with the flour. I laughed and went to help, but all I ended up doing was flick some flour as Stiles bent down and it hit Hannah.

"What the heck?" Hannah snapped turning to me. She took a handful of sugar and threw it at me but hit Stiles, because he was standing up again. I laughed even more at the look on his face.

"That's it," Stiles said and that seemed to be the declaration of war. Hannah took that chance to hit us with sugar and we hit back with flour.

"You're going down, Sugar," Hannah said with a smile as she was winning. How is that possible? We are two against one and she is winning. Well, I guess it's because she's an Alpha and we're simply an Omega and Beta. Maya was still lying down though, like nothing was happening.

"What's going on here?" We all stopped in midair at the sound of Derek's voice. How did he even get in here? Stiles lock's the door every time we get in the house. Worst past is that he doesn't even live here yet. Our parents aren't sure what they want to do because they now have four teenagers and well one on the way. I even kind of hate that Stiles is here so much and he's excited to become Scott's brother. Am I the only one that's still thinking of our break up like a week and a half ago?

"We were making a cake but someone declared a sugar and flour fight," Hannah said from Derek's side. He smiled at her as he took some flour out of her hair. I rolled my eyes, am I the only one that thinks the whole couple thing between them is getting old? Wow, breaking up with someone really changes your perspective in life.

"You're mother's two blocks away, you should probably clean up," Derek said preparing to leave us. Hannah took a hold of his jacket and stopped him.

"If you want to live through the night, you have to help us," She said with her hands on her waist. Shit just got real. They starred at each other for a few seconds and then Derek took a dish cloth and started cleaning the counter. That still amazes me every time. How can a 16 year old control a somewhat twenty year old? Derek glared at me as I cleaned the floor, he must have noticed my amazed look. Pretend to not notice, look away now before he attacks you. I forced my gaze to stay on the floor as I mopped up. A few seconds later I could hear mom coming into the driveway. Oh god, that's not good. I hurried up and hid the mop outside as Hannah hid Derek and Maya upstairs.

"Hi, I'm home," Mom said from the front door. My gaze snapped to Stiles because he is the worst one to keep a secret from our mother. He better not say a word even if she stares us down.

"Hey, Momma, what's up?" Hannah asked from the kitchen table. Acting all casual, with her arms crossed behind her head.

"What did you do?" Mom asked looking at all of us with that stare down look. Oh great, if Stiles cracks I will do something about it.

"I had an idea," Hannah said with a smile as mom sat down in front of her. I glared at Stiles and he decided to go sit in the living room.

"I'm all ears," that's the weirdest expression I ever heard.

"What if we stay here, for the moving I mean, and we all share rooms. I mean I can go with Stiles and_"

"No, you can go with Sophie," mom interrupted at once. Hannah shrugged but did nothing to protest.

"Scott and Stiles in another room and then my or Sophie's room is the baby's room. I mean, that way Scott doesn't lose his man cave and well I don't lose it either. I had great times in there, but you don't have to know the details," Hannah said with a blush creeping into her cheeks. What kind of good times can she have in the man cave? Oh, wait, I don't think I want to know. Mom looked at Hannah with a somewhat worried and scared to know details look. I was completely on the same page as her on this one.

"That's a good idea Hannah, I'll ask Milton about it," Mom said with a smile before getting up and disappearing out the room. Hannah turned to me with a smile.

"That is how it is done," I rolled my eyes and went to sit down on the couch. Stiles was still sitting there with no television on or anything. I got the remote and turned it on.

"What's the good times Hannah had in the man cave?" Stiles asked after Hannah went upstairs.

"I got no idea," I replied with a shrug. The doorbell rang and I beat Stiles to it. Stiles opened the door though because I was laughing too hard.

"Hey guys," he said looking at my pack and a stranger. She had a light brown skin tone, brown and black long hair tied into a high ponytail, she also had hazel eyes and was about our height. She was really pretty.

"Who's this?" Hannah asked from up the stairs.

"I'm Denise," the girl said and Derek appeared behind them with Maya. Really? Do they have to do this here?

"So you know about Erica?" Becca asked looking between Derek and Hannah. I don't know what happened to Erica. What happened? I'm always left out.

"Yes, do we know who killed her?" Hannah asked in a whisper and I swear I gasped out loud. Someone killed Erica? Our Erica? The blond fearless girl I learned to kind of like?

"A hunter," Derek said with a snappy voice.

"No? Really?" Hannah asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, can we stop with this and be serious?" Stiles asked being serious.

"Yeah, we all meet at Derek's in the morning. I can't get out of here now, it's like nine pm," Hannah whispered and frowned as mom came down the stairs. Derek hid on the side of the wall. Really?

"Why does it smell like dog?" Mom asked coming up behind us. Ben took the leash from Derek's showing hand.

"It's my puppy, Ms. McCall," Ben said looking at the German Shepherd that was in front of her of her master.

"She likes you Hannah," Mom said and bent down to stroke Maya's shiny fur.

"Yeah I love her too but I can't have a dog, so," Hannah replied in a mumble as she looked at both of them.

"I never thought of having a dog, no one ever asked," Mom replied and walked off. Hannah started hitting her head against the wall. Derek reappeared and took Maya's leash.

"Everyone at mine tomorrow at nine am," Derek barked before he left with Maya. Is he insane? Does it have to be that early?

"We'll be going now," Becca said going to Stiles' Jeep. Denise kind of stood there awkwardly.

"You can go tomorrow if you want, just come here around nine and we'll bring you," I said as Stiles started freaking out.

"Thanks I will," She replied before leaving too. Stiles turned to me.

"Why do they have my baby? I didn't give them permission to use him," Stiles complained.

"Well since you're my bros, it's our car and I gave them permission," I replied closing the door.

"How am I suppose to go home?" Stiles asked with a childish voice.

"Your dad's going to show up any minute now, he always does. So you'll be going back with him," I rolled my eyes and jumped on the couch.

"People say I'm weird," Hannah said sitting down beside me eyeing Stiles. I snorted there and started to laugh. She's the one to talk, I must be hyper because I couldn't stop laughing after that. They starred and it made me laugh even more.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I just want to say again how awesome you guys are and how much I LOVE to read what you think in the reviews we get. So please review! If we get 10 reviews we'll update again before Monday. If we don't we still kind of need 5 reviews for the next one anyway, so REVIEW please! The next chapter will have more of the action. **

**Love,**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait guys. We've been busy none stop and I had no idea what to write for chapter 8. Sorry if it's not as good! Promise the next chapters have drama! ;) Anyway, thank you for reading and the reviews! Also lots of hugs and smooches for you too! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Interesting

Hannah P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen to see Stiles and Sophie doing a toast fight. They were throwing the toast at each other and laughed. Crumbs fell to the floor and so did the toast, but they picked them back up and threw it again.

"Since when do you do crazy things without me?" I asked with a frown and they just started to laugh even more. So I took a spoonful of jam and threw it at Sophie. She stopped her toast fight and turned to look at me.

"Hannah! What the heck?" Sophie yelled looking pissed. It had landed in her dark brown hair. Stiles was still laughing, even more now, actually. I shrugged and smiled in satisfaction, I wanted to leave a mark on this whole thing and I did. That's what she gets for forgetting to invite me to do a toast fight.

"What are you making for supper?" Scott asked walking into the kitchen. Sophie was wiping her jammed hands on Stiles, by then. Scott shook his head and left the kitchen just as fast. I bet he's wondering why he's related to us. I decided to follow my big brother's lead, because they were taking their weapons and aiming them at me.

"Derek," I cried trying to to cover myself. Sophie had already thrown peanut butter at me and I knew I wouldn't be getting out of here. I waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Derek was in front of me, he also had peanut butter on his shoulder. On his leather jacket, oh dear god, someone is going to die. That's Derek's favourite jacket. He looked over his shoulder at my sis and step brother but they were already gone. Oh, they're scared now. Derek half smiled as he took off his leather jacket and was left with a white t-shirt, that was tight and showed his beautiful abs. I licked my lips slowly before he turned back to me.

"You're late," he said sitting on the kitchen table. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:36pm. I mentally swore, so I slept like all day. It's not my fault, I was up all night last night trying to keep my pack safe. I was the farm's bodyguard yesterday, not that they saw me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in the crock of his neck.

"Denise is in my pack, your pack knew that you were running around the farm last night and Sophie declared that she was a Directioner. That's what you missed at the meeting and the girls talking about a boy band that I ignored," he said while he slowly made circles on my back. I half chuckled, I knew I had heard them last night as they 'slept'. They must have told everyone this morning too, I guess.

"So what did they tell her parents?" I asked pulling away with a frown. Derek looked at our now intertwined fingers with a frown.

"They told them, that she was out with a boy in the woods and fell into a wolf trap," he mumbled back. I frowned and tried to hold back my tears. I mean there hasn't been wolves in Beacon Hills for so long. How could they have bought that lie?

"They're trying to figure out how she got sliced in two though, the Argent's say it wasn't them," he added looking up and hugging me again. So there is a new threat in Beacon Hills? A new werewolf or hunter that is killing werewolves now? Really? Didn't we suffer enough for a lifetime already? Can't we catch a break? I stayed quiet and just enjoyed being in his arms.

"When are you starting school?" he asked in a whisper, probably trying to get Erica off my mind. I frowned, like I want to think about school now. It feels like just yesterday we were outside of the school all chilling and Ben had a stalker. Now it's in the somewhat end-ish of August and I am disappointed. I mean I probably worked more then I hung out with my friends and I wanted to do so much more then what we actually did.

"A week or so from now," I replied with a frown. Derek pulled away and went to put toast in the toaster. I sat on the table in confusion as I watched him make a P&J sandwich.

"Here, your supper," he said kissing my forehead and I just had to blush. That was so sweet and unlike anything I ever seen him do. What is he planning? Or does he know?

Annilyn P.O.V

I bit my lip as I sat on Ben's lap. Rosie, Becca were beside us in the backseat and up front was Stiles and Isaac. Why is Isaac with us to go to the McCall's house? Because he slept over with Rosie. Becca had Boyd a couple of nights ago, but since Erica died he hasn't been the same. He's more calm and collective, keeps to himself. Becca doesn't like to talk about it though. Stiles stopped the Jeep in a jerk at a red light and I almost hit the front seat, but Ben held on to me.

"Thanks," I smiled and bit my lip again. Should I tell him now or later? Should I even tell him? What if he doesn't want it? What if he doesn't love me anymore?

" What's wrong with you, Annilyn?" Isaac asked looking at me as he turned around to face Rosie. I dropped my eyes to my hands and bit my lip even more feeling their gazes on me. Ben rubbed my back and I knew he wanted to know what was wrong too, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Nothing," I mumbled as Stiles slowed down, because we were probably in front of the McCall & Stilinsky household. Yes, today is the day that we are helping them move in. Stiles just had to come and pick us up. Hannah was telling Sophie where to go as she held a very big chair. We stepped out the car and looked at the big truck, we have to help unload all of that.

"Hey guys, come on we need all the help we can get" Ms. McCall said holding up a picture of dogs playing poker. I chuckled a little and watched her as she left, I could see a little bump on her stumick from the baby. Oh my, do all pregnant woman have that bump? The belly, I mean. I swallowed, stay calm Hannah can smell fear from a mile away. Hannah walked our way as Milton carried a desk chair inside.

"Hey, I'm sorry I won't be helping you. I'm on the rag," she said with a frown. I chuckled as Ben, Stiles and Isaac blinked in confusion.

"That's the blood, I smell," Becca joked taking a head board before going inside. Hannah looked like she'd laugh or cry at any minute, but didn't. Rosie kissed Isaac before they disappeared inside the truck to get something. Rosie came out holding a desk like it weighted nothing and Isaac held a metal chest. They sure are showing off.

"Guys, not like that. We don't want to cause alarm to the humans," Hannah whispered as Milton came out the door. I ran forward holding one side of the desk and we continued. Mr. Stilinsky looked at us with an impressed look and Hannah glared. I guess two short girls can't hold up a desk like this. We have to tone it down even more, I started to breathe heavily and shaking. It must have been the right reaction because Milton looked concerned.

"Help!" I cried out and the boys came rushing to 'help' us. I rolled my eyes, why can't I show that I'm a strong young woman that doesn't need a man?

We went back outside to see Hunter and Becky talking to Hannah. Ben stopped and pulled me back inside. I looked up at him as he watched outside from the door. I was against the wall beside the front door. I gave Ben a look that I hoped said that I thought he was crazy.

"She's not into you anymore," I said because he didn't get what I was trying to tell him with my eyes. I pulled his hand and we walked outside. He frowned but followed me and we went over to Rosie and Isaac.

"Hey Ben, you're secret lover wants you," Isaac joked and the boys started to playfully fight each other. They're having a brosmance since they saw each other at the farm not long ago. It must have been after they sneaked out to get ice cream, because ever since it's been a Ien thing going on.

Hannah P.O.V

"Do you even know which classes you have?" Hunter asked me. I shrugged, like I cared which classes I have. I do not want to waste my beautiful and ending summer time learning my school schedule. Becky started blushing all of a sudden, I just turned my head to see Isaac and Ben playfully fighting. They were by a five hundred dollar lamp.

"Hey, watch it! If you break it you'll be spending a night in prison," I called and they stopped fighting at once. I turned back to my somewhat guests.

"Will you stop exaggerating?" Sophie asked popping out of the house. I frowned again and turned her way.

"I didn't exaggerate sweet cheeks, that was Stiles' mother's lamp. That's the only thing they have of her now," I replied as Stiles came outside with a glare for Isaac and Ben. He took the lamp and turned away.

" If it had a scratch, you would have been in jail for a week," he snapped before shutting the door behind him. Sophie tried to follow him back inside but she ended up going into the door. He had locked the door and she carelessly turned to handle stepping forward so she hit the door, hard. I fell to the ground laughing. That was the funniest thing I ever seen her do and she's done a lot.

"Hey guys," Scott arrived and I stopped laughing. I looked up at my big brother with a hopeful smile. He's finally home from work! I ran up to him and jumped into his arms as Sophie did, so we all collided together and fell to the ground. With Sophie on top of me and Scott under me, so it's a Hannah sandwich this time?

"What the hell was that for?" Scott asked pushing me off. I glared at Sophie as she shrugged. I was suppose to be the one to hug him, not her!

"That was for ditching us for Allison!" Stiles yelled from inside the house. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my guest. Who were looking at Annilyn and Ben making out. I frowned, why are they making out here? Annilyn was fully into it and she seemed to be the one controlling the heaviness. Then I saw Becky's sad expression too and it clicked. I got to break this up before mom see's that. I walked up to them and went between them looking at both.

"Heavy things like that are meant to be done in private," I hissed disappointed in them. Ben blushed and Annilyn apologized. I turned back to Hunter who had a smirk on his face as he left with a wave and Becky. What is he planning? Scott came behind me and tickled my sides. I started laughing and I fell into his arms.

"Stop, please, I hate when you do that," I said in between giggles. He continued tickling me and it seemed that other people joined in. I couldn't stop laughing and they continued. I begged them to stop but they wouldn't. A tongue began licking my face and I really hoped it was Maya and not someone else.

"Fun time is over, come on we got Pizza," Milton said from somewhere and everyone stopped tickling me. I finally got up and was able to pet Maya. Annilyn was the last one to run inside and she waited for me.

"Hannah, can I ask you something?" she asked looking nervous. I nod my head and stood up straight waiting for her to speak. She just started to cry though on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back letting her cry away.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid to know the answer. She sniffled a little and kept her head on my shoulder.

"I've been emotional lately and I'm just nervous. I don't know what to do about it," she replied finally pulling away but I still was lost. She smiled and just left to go inside to eat pizza. I looked down at Maya with a confused look. What the heck just happened?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger, had to make it interesting. ;) So, yeah the summer vacation finished and the next one is first day of school. We couldn't write about summer vacation when it's over for us. It would make us cry that we're not on summer vacation. :( Look on the bright side though, more drama coming on and new people to suspect as a werewolf killer! ;) So, anyway we need 5 reviews for the new chapter. Sorry again about that! Thank you for reading!**

**Love**

**Angelzforever **

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge long wait! We were extremely busy! But look, we updated just now! If you have any questions, or anything let them in the reviews. We don't own Teen Wolf and well ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 9

First day

Hannah P.O.V

I pressed on the gas trying to show off, just a little, the ride I got us. My pack came rushing out the farm with curiosity in their eyes and their backpacks hanging on their shoulders. First day of school buddy.

" Say hello to our new pack member, guys," I said jumping out of the 1995 Dodge Ram.

"Two doors, six seats. I like it," Ben said with a spark in his green eyes.

" So do I, let's go," Rosie added jumping into the backseat with Ben and Annilyn. Becca slammed the passenger side's door and we were off to school.

"Are you sure you should be driving this?" Becca asked with a worried look in her blue amazing eyes.

"I'm driving today, you can drive tomorrow if you have your licenses," I replied with a smile. Becca turned her head to look out the car window with a worried look. She's probably worried of Boyd who has been ignoring us. I would be too if it was Derek and Maya. My babies are everything to me and I really hate that I can't tell my mom though.

"Where is he going to be parked? If it stays at the farm, people will be wondering," Ben asked sounding worried too. I nod my head agreeing to that statement.

"My house, my mom thinks that Hunter gave it to me. I won't say otherwise either," I replied parking beside Stiles' Jeep. I gave a shrug as I looked in the mirror at Ben.

"Why would Hunter buy you a truck?" Rosie asked with a really curious look.

"He tried to buy one for my birthday," I mumbled back jumping out of the car. Annilyn and Ben jumped out behind me before we closed the door. We all met up in front of the Dodge, I was really trying not to bite my lip. They know that I hide something from them that way.

"When was your birthday?" Annilyn asked as she wrapped her arms around Ben. I clinched my teeth and looked at the Jeep. Trying to ignore their gazes.

"It was, er, the twenty-third of august, when we moved in Stiles and his dad," I mumbled back as reply. Maybe they didn't understand it? Because I did talk pretty fast.

"What? Why didn't we know about it? We could have celebrated," Rosie protested with a huge frown on her face. I hate disappointing my pack, but I hate celebrating my birthday even more. I hate also when they go over board on me and try to make everything a big deal even when it's really just another day.

"We did celebrate, with Pizza and Maya" I replied with a shrug. It may have been the only 'party' I let my mom have for my birthday and she couldn't tell them. I'm lucky though that Sophie feels the same way because that would have been awkward. I turned away from my pack, ready to go to my first class before the ball rings. I walked a few steps with my head down and ran right into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she sad with a frown. The girl had long curly light brown hair, hazel eyes, she was about 5'6", she wore flip-flops with dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"Sorry," I murmured back as reply and stepped around her. She must be a new girl because I never saw her before.

"I forgive you for the birthday thing, I mean I get it. So what class do you have now?" Becca asked coming at my side wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I got cooking, you?" I asked.

"Math with Ben and Rosie, Annilyn has history. So I'll see you after, kay?" Becca said letting go of my arm and taking Rosie's.

"Kay, later guys," I replied with a wink. Now I probably have to run to cooking because it's like on the other side of school and I haven't even stepped foot in it yet. I better not be late, or Sophie will tell mom and I'll be grounded, again.

Stiles P.O.V

I arrived at school early with Scott, because no one else wanted to drive with me. Hannah took her Dodge to her pack and Sophie murmured something about wanting fresh air. I don't get it, I mean we live like seven miles from school. I walked over to my locker, my new locker for this new year. It's not far from the twins, or well my step-sisters now. I put everything I don't need for cooking class in the locker and then I turn to see if the twins are where here yet. I clinch my teeth as I see Jackson and Sophie talking, why would she be with that jerk? I tried to turn away and not listen to their conversation but I couldn't resist.

"Sure, pick me up at seven, Jacky?" she asked with a happy tone. She's happy about going out with that twit? I turned their way to see her hug him, for a long time. I felt the jealousy rise higher with every passing second. Finally he pulled away and walked off, leaving her there alone.

"What the hell was that?" I didn't mean to yell it out but I kind of did and Sophie turned my way with a frown and folded arms.

"Well, hello to you too," I walked over and couldn't help my glare. She rolled her eyes at me and waited for me to talk.

"Why are you talking to Jackson?" I asked trying to calm down just a little. She gave me a strange look and flipped her hair.

"Because he asked me out, on a date, I'm going and you can't stop me because you aren't the boss of me," she said calmly. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it, actually.

"No, you can't go. Please don't go, I know I'm not your boss but he isn't right for you. You shouldn't go, please," I almost begged as I tried not to hold her hands or anything.

"Why wouldn't you want me to go? What?" she looked lost, uncomfortable and worried. I bit my lip because I knew I shouldn't do it but I couldn't stop myself.

"Because, I am still in love with you," I whispered and hoped to god she didn't hear me. If she did though, I wouldn't mind that much. My head was bent to look at my sneakers, which were converses at the moment, they are spotless.

"Er, Stiles, I'm sorry but we can't be together. I mean, our parents are having a child and you moved in. You're in my brother's room. We talked about this, you know it can't change. I'm sorry, but we both need to see other people," she murmured not bothering to lift my head up. I frowned down at my shoes. I didn't look up as I mumbled my 'okay' and left.

Sophie P.O.V

Oh my god, Stiles still loves me. I bit my bottom lip nervously, I'm a terrible person and I still kind of can't wait for tonight though. I mean I know I already went out with him and broke us up, but I missed him like crazy. I think tonight is more of a date so we can catch up, I smiled at my shoes. I hate how I blush so much when I think like this as I walk, so I find myself bending my head. I walked right into someone really strong and female, right away I knew it was Hannah because she elbowed me in the stomach.

"Hey, Sophie. Why are you blushing?" Hannah asked with a devilish grin on her face. I hate when I blush and she's not making it any better.

"Hi, er, probably because I was thinking of Jackson," I tired not to brag too much. She raised her eye brows at me and seemed to be giving me a challenge. Her pack was right behind her too and they were all stairing right at me. Pressure much.

"What?" they all said at once. Do they rehearse? I frowned though because they all took it badly, I think. They don't have to be that obvious.

"What? Fine, never mind. Later," I said trying to walk around them.

"Wait, come on, tell us. Please," Becca whined.

"Jackson asked me out on a date tonight, he'll pick me up at seven. I can't wait," I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. "It's just friends catching up, though," I added because their expressions still were a little unpleasant.

" You can't do that to Stiles!" Ben exclaimed with a worried look. I bit my lip again, I hate that stupid bad habit of mine. I really wasn't expecting a comment from him though, I mean he _is_ the only guy in the pack.

"Yes, I can. He is not the boss of me and he isn't my boyfriend anymore. I can date other people if I want. Okay? Just because you have a girlfriend does not mean I can't have a boyfriend!" I couldn't contain my anger any longer and I just burst out on Ben. I hated to do it and I hated that I just stormed off after but I really didn't want to see the hurt in his beautiful green eyes.

Ben P.O.V

My mouth hung open as Sophie stormed off. Why did she just yell at me? I didn't mean to offend her. I just spoke the truth because I know what Stiles is going through at the moment. He can't let go. I can't believe she yelled at me, I frowned feeling the pain in my heart. Why did it have to be that jock? I mean, I would have been fine if it would have been Isaac or like a nice guy, but Jackson is mean and not worth enough for Sophie. I felt a little anger start to build up in my chest and I clinched my fists.

"Babe, calm down. She probably didn't mean it," Annilyn tried to reassure me, but didn't do a good job with her 'probably'. My face still softened a little because she held one of my hands in her's. I looked into her eyes and mouthed 'I love you', she smiled and did the same. I really do love her so much, even though she has those strange mood swings.

"I thought she was the calm one," Rosie joked nudging Hannah and they both chuckled.

"She is, she's just probably upset that we're not accepting Jackass," Hannah replied with a shrug.

"You mean Jackson," Annilyn said.

"Not my fault that his name kind of looks like the other name I called him," she replied putting her hands up in surrender. I chuckled with the others and Annilyn pouted. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend and kissed her ear.

"I love you," she whispered out loud and I smiled saying it back to her.

Stiles P.O.V

I slammed my Jeep door shut and banged my head on the steering wheel. The problem of being a werewolf is that I feel physical pain just for a few seconds, if I was still human I would have had a reason for crying. Now I don't have a reason because it doesn't even hurt anymore. I sobbed and tried to feel the physical pain but I couldn't feel anything apart for my heart breaking. How am I still heart broken from this? We officially broke up a month, 16 days and 4 hours ago. Not that I'm counting. I really can't move on, I've tried to and no one actually catches my eye more than Sophie. A hand rubbed my back, I looked up seeing Hannah there. She half smiled at me and continued to rub my back.

"Do you know why she said yes?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Didn't she tell you?" she asked back. I shrugged, maybe she said it as she broke my heart but I can't really remember. "She really seems to like Jacka_son and she wants to move on," she added because I wasn't answering. I looked up to see her smile sadly. Was she about to say Jackass? I put my head back on the steering wheel and sobbed.

"It's okay, it'll be okay Stiles," she whispered trying to calm me down. Her head ended up on my shoulder and the door opened again. I looked up briefly to see Scott with a questioning look.

"Hey, can you give the keys to the Dodge to Ben and tell him to wait for me?" Hannah asked her brother and my step-brother. Scott nod taking the keys from her and stepping out. Hannah turned to me and gave me a strong hug.

"Let her go, Stiles, if she's yours she'll come back to you," Hannah whispered her words of wisdom into my ear and jumped out my Jeep.

Sophie P.O.V

I don't know what to wear! It's a _friend _date, so what do I wear to those? A dress or jeans? Gah, life sucks. Hannah sat on my bed with a weird look in her eyes, she looked doubtful_. _A very rare look on a person as vain as Hannah.

"You know that you are breaking Stiles heart, right?" she asked slowly. I frowned at the mirror. I do not need this again. "Also, you kind of hurt Ben," she added. Since when am I the bad guy? I don't get it.

"I know but we can't be together. He knows it! We're step-family now! Also I'm sorry about yelling to Ben, can you tell him?" I asked changing my pink top for a dark blue one. I could see Hannah roll her eyes at me.

"The blue makes your figure more noticeable, your majesty," Hannah said satirically as she went out my room. Was all of it sarcastic? "Supper is ready, by the way," she called as she walked down stairs. I groaned flopping into my bed with only my bra and black skinny jeans. Maybe I should cancel because I got nothing to wear. Unless I check Hannah's dresser. I mean, we share a room now, why not a wardrobe too and she can borrow my things if she wants too.

* * *

**Voila! That was a long-ish chapter! So, er, leave a review! If we get 3 reviews we will update again sooner than the last time. I promise. It was so long! We're really really sorry about that! Don't hate us! Please! :( We love all of you! Tell us what you though of the chapter and ALSO who you think Stiles should be with now? Leave it in the review! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Attacked

Hannah P.O.V

"Sorry for being late. Some dumb_"

"Please sit at your regular spo,t Ms. McCall," the teacher interrupted me. I shrugged and sat by Stiles and Sophie. I love cooking class, I get to make food and eat it after. I also am kind of freaked out that a lot f guys are in this class. I was literally expecting the class to be filled with girls, but we're just six girls and eight boys. Mrs. Singleton babbled none stop about the dangers of cooking class and then she let us make our own groups for the zucchini bread.

"Wanna be my partner?" Stiles and Sophie asked at the exact same time. They looked at each other and frowned.

"I'm her sister," she snapped.

"I'm her step-brother and you're always with her. It's my turn," he snapped back. I looked around class, hoping that someone could save me. A guy was washing his hands. Oh I forgot to do that. I got up, leaving the ex's to fighting. In cooking class we all have to wash our hands, Isaac is usually the one to remind me of it but he isn't here today. All of Derek's pack is missing, I can't wait to know why.

"Hi beautiful, wanna hook up?" the Gold twin whispered in my ear. I slapped his hands away from me and wiped my hands with a brown paper. I turned to look at the tall guy and frowned as he smiled.

"One, I got a boyfriend and two, not even if the human race depended on it" I smiled sweetly and turned to bump into the other Gold twin. I should have known that he was here too, they don't go anywhere without the other.

"Back away twit-twins," Sophie took my hand and we walked away. I did a grimace as we got our bowls. Sophie started singing 'What Hurts The Most'. Right away I knew something was wrong... That and she just called the twins 'Twit-Twins' plus she's been silent since her date with Jackson four days ago. The weekend is just around the corner, I can't wait. I got the zucchini, then walked back to our station. Sophie was sighing now. Great, she wants to talk about it. I gave her the zucchinis and waited.

"Aren't you going to ask me what has me down?" she asked looking up. I smirked and she frowned. I knew it was coming if I waited long enough.

"I bet it has something to do with your friend date with Jackson, but I can be wrong. Even though you've been upset ever since," I shrugged and she hit my arm. I narrowed my eyes at her and turned to go get flour from Stiles' station with the new girl. I think she's new. The girl I bumped into the first day.

"No more flour," Stiles murmured eyeing me as he let the girl do everything. I groaned noticing that he wasn't lying. I looked around the kitchen, but didn't find anymore. Mrs. Singleton was on her lap top laughing at a movie she always watches.

"Ma'am, we got no more flour!" I yelled from beside her. She literally jumped in her seat and looked up at me. She was blushing bright red as she closed her lap top, did I see correctly or is she watching 'Breaking Dawn part 1'?

"None at all? Where did it all go?" she asked looking around the big kitchen. I shrugged staying by her lap top. Maybe I can get a look at it again and conform it?

"Sophie, can you go get the flour from the cafeteria? The cook hides it in the fridge," Mrs. Singleton was looking at me as she said it. She thinks I'm Sophie?

"Okay, er, I'll be right back Hannah," Sophie said making sure to pass in front of the teacher. I hid my laugh as I turned to put the bag of flour in the closest garbage. Now I know why she calls us Ms. McCall all the time.

Sophie P.O.V

"...Are you hiding from me, somewhere in the crowd? Where have you been? All my life? All my life?..." why can't I get that song out of my head? I hummed the rest as I walked through the cafeteria. I hope the cook isn't here, or I bet I'll get in trouble again. I opened the refrigerator slowly and found the flour bags at the far end of it. I tried not to chuckle, nice hiding spot. I guess? I took four bags and tried to take the last one. Why can't I have bigger arms? No, I just have super strength and it does not help in this situation. I scuffed and dropped three of my flour bags, they didn't burst though.

"Can I help you?" a male voice asked. I don't know who it was, so when I turned around and saw a guy with thick curly black hair, grey eyes and tall built. I kind of freaked and dropped the last bag I held. He had his curly hair pushed back to expose hie pretty eyes.

"I'm sorry, for scaring you," he murmured as he bent down in front of me and retrieved the flour bags.

"No I'm sorry," I replied taking the flour from him. He laughed for a few seconds.

"Why are you sorry?" he had a point, I didn't exactly do anything wrong. He on the other hand is in the cafeteria before lunch and during classes.

"Right," I nod my head and tried grabbing the flour again. I have to get back to cooking class now. Fast too.

"Thanks for, er, yeah..." I tried not to make a run for it, or drop the flour again as I left. He watched me go and I tried really hard not to make a fool out of myself. More then I already did, I mean. I jogged through the school so fast, I almost missed the crying sounds. I stopped midway in the stairs to the basement, the cooking class got moved there, I looked up and saw Becca crying by her locker. Becca never cries, unless it's something super serious. I bit my lip, what am I going to tell the teacher when I come to class late?

"Becca, what's wrong?" I asked stetting the flour at her side and I sat facing her. She tried to wipe away her tears but more flowed.

"I found out that, Boyd... Got attacked yesterday night, he..." she cried even more. I gasped and hugged her hard. Boyd? The guy that is freakishly tall? I know he was down since Becca died... Oh my god. They're connected?

"I'm here, let it out," I whispered stroking her hair.

"Worst part it that Isaac saw it happen, he was there when Boyd die..." she broke off again. I nod my head and tried to hold back my tears. Where's the Alpha when we need her? The bell rang scaring the crap out of both of us. Becca shot up, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I can't stay here, tell Hannah I'm with the other pack," she whispered and turned away. I watched her leave. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, as I rushed to my cooking class giving the flour to the teacher. She looked up briefly from her movie and I ran back up stairs to my locker.

Hannah P.O.V

"Get your ham sandwich away from me," I snapped pushing Stiles hands away from my face. Annilyn chuckled from Ben's side.

"What's wrong with ham?" he asked.

"I hate the taste of it, I'm also thinking of become a vegetarian," I snapped taking a bite of my jam sandwich. Stiles gave me a funny look.

"But you love burgers," he murmured lost. I shrugged, I can live without it and other meats too.

"That isn't good to quit like that, because your body is used to all the nutrition you get from the meat you eat. Now, it'll be wondering what happened," Ben said with a intelligent tone. I got up and started clapping.

"I'm proud of you!" I watched him with a smile. He frowned and stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled back. Stiles rolled his eyes and went to eating. I swear Annilyn congratulated him for speaking like that.

" Do you think that Sophie would love me if our parents broke up?" Stiles asked sadly. My mouth hung open again, people today are surprising.

"Stiles, you can't keep holding on like that. I know you loved Sophie but this is really not healthy for you! I thought our talk of before did you good," I put my hand on his trying to look into his soul. If only that was possible, I could see why he was so attached to her.

"I just want to try something, maybe if we kissed or something she'd feel it too. Maybe, you know..." he broke off watching my mouth form words but not speaking them. I just can't, what in the world?

"I think I'll do it, after school... If it doesn't work I promise I will move on, okay? Han, you have to let me try. It won't do any harm to Soph... Where is she anyway?" I shook my head. The things I'll have to do to that crazy boy. Sophie came running into the cafe and she fell into her usual spot at my side. I looked at her, she must have been crying.

"Who do I have to hurt?" I asked standing up.

"No one, I just bumped into a new guy," she murmured rubbing her eyes.

"Why were you crying?" Ben asked focused on my twin.

"Didn't you guys hear about Boyd?" she asked trying hard not to cry. We all shook our heads. Mean while Scott came into the cafeteria.

"They found Boyd cut in two," he said huffing. He ran from where? Where was he all day anyway? I turned to Stiles, he's in Derek's pack but he doesn't know about this?

"Oh my god, that's terrible," Rosie whispered turning in her seat to face Sophie.

" Becca, oh god. She must be devested. We'll have to go find her after school. Okay?" I asked looking at my pack. They all nod but Sophie.

"I have to work," I rolled my eyes at her.

"We'll help though," Stiles said and Scott nod. I half grinned their way. Our packs need protection. Whoever's killing them is strong. I can't loose any of them. I won't be able to cope... Like Derek. Oh poor baby, I'll have to comfort him too and his pack.

"We got to stay strong for them guys," I whispered nodding to their empty table. My pack nod in return but I knew we probably won't be that strong either way. One of us just died! Two of us... The bell rang and we went our separated ways. I need to focus now, school time. I have to be the strongest of all of us, I mean the Alpha can't cry... Right?

"Switch clothes with me, switch clothes with_"

"Stop throwing grapes at me! Why do you want to switch clothes with me anyway?" Sophie snapped closing her locker door. I smiled a little.

"I like your shirt better, it's not your colour," I replied taking her by the arm.

"We have the same skin tone!" she protested trying to get out of my grasp.

"I meant that it looks better with my eyes," I whisper back flashing her my Alpha red eyes. She rolled her eyes but followed me into the bathroom. I gave her my purple t-shirt, black jeans and purple converses. She took off her black and red 'Bite Me' t-shirt, dark blue shorts and black flats.

"Can I go now? I'd like to go to work before he fires me," Sophie snapped opening the door to the bathroom. I started biting my lip, I hope to god this works. I opened the door and stepped out going to my locker, it's just beside my sister's, taking my bag. So he must have changed his mind. I closed my locker and turned around to come face to face with Stiles. I swallowed hard, or not.

"Hi Stiles, how_" he leaned in kissing me. His Lips were soft and hot, he kissed me with so much love and acceptance my head started to spin. He let go of me and I was about to fall back.

"Whoa," he said taking me by the arms trying to steady me. Now that that's done, he'll leave Sophie alone right? I looked into his brown eyes.

"Stiles, we can never ever be together. You know that, right?" I asked with a frown.

"I know, that kiss showed me that we're over," he replied in a mumble. I nod my head, my plan actually worked!

"I got to go, my boss will kill me if I'm late," I said with a nod moving around him to get out of the school. I just helped my sister and she doesn't even know it! I am a genius. My pack were all looking at each other outside.

"Let's go," I whispered and they all jumped in the somewhat brand new car. We need to find Becca now and we got to go comfort the pack. I hate that the werewolf killer goes after people I know. Why can't he or she move town? Oh crap, is it the H? From the EH... Is it Ethan's partner? Is the partner killing everyone that was there _that _night?

"Sophie I can drive you to the movie theatre," Stiles came running. I mentally swore, really? I turned to him, why do you have to be so nice? I have so much to do!

"Okay," I whispered letting him go first, I gave the key to Ben and followed Stiles. I'll have to walk all the way to my pack. I bet they'll have found her by the time I arrive.

* * *

**Sorry for the really big wait guys. We really love all of you, but we had a lot of other things to do. School sucks and lots of homework. We, er, don't own Teen Wolf. Sorry if the chapter is kind of sucky, I really wanted to update like now. So, this chapter is the last one of Stiles obsessing over Sophie. Finally he can get a new love interest. ;) So, I got a brilliant idea... If you wanna hear it? Okay, here it goes. If we get 5 reviews before tomorrow night, I will work super hard on it and update right away. I swear to you.**

**Also next chap will have the rest of the beautiful pack. More couple time too... Don't forget to tell us what you think! You guys inspire us. No joke. Kay? Bye lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unexpected

Ben P.O.V

"You never kissed a guy? Really? Not even to try?" Annilyn asked with a look of pure fascination in her eyes. I shook my head.

"Well, my brother and I used to kiss because our parents thought it was adorable. Does that count?" I asked remembering all the torturous things they used to do. I think I miss them, but not as much as I'd miss Rosie, Becca, Hannah, Sophie and everyone else if I left here. I'd miss Annilyn the most.

"It does count," Annilyn smiled down at me because she sat on my stomach. Our room was quiet for once and we've been enjoying it. Or well Annilyn has with all these questions.

"Did you ever hide something from me?" she looked sad as she spoke. I shook my head. A tear rolled down her cheek though.

"Annilyn, I swear I haven't hidden anything from you. I'm an open book," I tried to reassure her. She shook her head and got off my stomach, she lied down facing away from me. I turned her way and wrapped my arms around her waist. Annilyn had been losing weight and gaining over the last two months. It's freaking the heck out of me.

"That's not it, Ben. I've been hiding something from you," she whispered holding herself and pushing my hands away. I frowned and sat up in bed. She hid something from me. I swallowed, is it what I think it is?

"Does it have to do with your weight lost?" I asked slowly, watching her fragile looking body. She nod her head.

"And your weight gain...?" she chuckled but I could see that it was forced. She nod again and still starring the other way, not wanting me to touch her.

"So you've noticed," she whispered.

"Of course I've noticed! Annilyn, it's okay! I'm here for you, I'll help you through this!" I flung my self at her side, hugging her to show her that I was there. She cried in my arms.

"I don't think you'll stay after I tell you why," she whispered desperately trying to get out of my arms. I let her go and she faced me standing up.

"Annilyn, I'll stay! I know you lost a lot of people. A lot of friends in the last months and you feel lost and sad! But please let me help you in your time of need!" I begged tears streaming down my cheeks. She gave me a confused look and then it seemed to click.

"No, Ben. I'm not depressed. I'm sad that we lost Boyd and Erika, but I am not suicidal. Not even close. I swear, baby," she came to my level stroking my cheeks and wiping my tears away.

"Then, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, Ben. I have been for three-ish months now. I suspected it for a while too," she said with a sad look. I looked at her and processed it. She's not depressed, she's not starving herself, she's not suicidal... She's just pregnant. Wait! Pregnant? I snapped my eyes to Annilyn's, she was biting her bottom lip.

"You're pregnant? But... How?"

"When we...er, you know... Do I really need to go into details?" she looked super uncomfortable. We were careful. We... She wasn't on the pill though. Not _that_ day, she had forgot to take it. I looked into her eyes again.

"I love you and I'll stand by you through all of this. I promise," I whispered wrapping my arms around her. She nod and tears escaped.

"I love you too, Ben,"

"We're having a baby," I said with a nod and half smiled at Annilyn. I hope to god she can't see that I am freaking out in the inside. Can we do this? Can we take care of a baby? I don't want it to be screwed up because of our bad parenting.

"Baby?" someone yelled before I was rammed and knocked to the floor of my room by at least three people.

"Oh my god! You two are having a child? An angel!" Rosie yelled from over me.

"I can't believe this!" Becca was over me too.

"Group hug!" Isaac sang also over me.

"Guys! Don't break him!" Annilyn yelled too.

"Congratulations, I swear we'll be here with you two through it all! All of us!" Rosie was jumping up and down as I got up. I looked at the excitement in the short girl and frowned. Why do they have to listen in on us every time we talk?

"Wait! Who's going to tell Hannah?" Becca asked looking at Denise, Rosie and Annilyn. I hadn't noticed the girl before. She was quiet compared to all the others.

"Who's going to tell me what?" why does she appear every time we say her name? Why? Denise took a run for it, I wished I could have too but I was in this.

"Denise! Wait for me!" Rosie ran out with Isaac on her heels. Becca was the only one that stayed. So much for being here through it all.

"Hannah, promise us you will not throw a fit. Please," Becca spoke up first. I was glad, because I had no idea what to say. I held Annilyn behind me, just in case. Hannah can be violent, most of the time and I don't want the baby to get hurt.

" I swear, scouts honour and all that," Hannah replied sitting on the bed. I nod and looked at Becca. She gave me a look that said something like 'grow a pair and say something'. I didn't want to though but Becca waited. So I took half a step forward.

"I...er, we are expecting a baby," I said in a rush. Hannah cocked her head to the side, eye brow lifted. She was looking behind me at Annilyn. She stayed put and didn't have a facial expression. I swallowed, maybe this is worst then her throwing a tantrum.

"Okay, er, congratulations. I hope you don't abort..." she broke off with a shrug.

"We're keeping him," Annilyn rushed to say.

"Or her," I added.

"So, er, that's good... Guys, seriously you are making me feel like a dang doctor. Why are you afraid? Can't I just hug you and we can party?" Hannah asked with a concerned look. I think this is how I would have felt if I was in front of Annilyn's parents. Or maybe, it's ten times worst because I don't know if she's fooling me or not. What am I suppose to do?

"Yes, Hannah, you can hug us and we can party. It's just, you're the Alpha and we didn't know what that made you in the situation," oh thank god. I couldn't think of anything to say. I suck when I'm under pressure.

"Holly crap guys! I'm like the rest of the pack! Congratulations!" She jumped up and hugged us both. I had to help Annilyn, so she wouldn't fall back. Becca was smiling in the background for once. It's been tough on all of us since Boyd... Do not cry, Ben. You can't cry...

"I have to go guys, Derek can't cope and he needs me there. Maybe the news will cheer him up?" Hannah left the room with a smile and wave. I turned to Becca.

"That went well, didn't it," I nod in agreement and Becca left the room too. I lied down beside Annilyn.

"So, have you been having the morning sickness? The mood swings?" she shook her head and stayed quiet.

"I just want to stay here in this moment forever," she whispered. I agreed, because we were finally peaceful.

Sophie P.O.V

I'm doing volunteering work on a Saturday morning. Why? I looked at all the bags of corn on a cobs the school had payed for. Every year, at the beginning of the year, our school buys food for us to welcome us into the school spirit after two months of partying. This food activity happens a month after school actually starts. So it's weird for all of us.

"Sophie, are you listening to me?" Jace asked as he bent down to take a bag filled with corn. Oh, that's why I am volunteering, I remember now. Well he isn't the only reason for my volunteering, Hannah also made all of the werewolves participate and Derek is on that list of werewolves. It's weird seeing him in our cafeteria getting the corn reading for Monday. It makes me imagine him here at our school and it's freaky.

"You said something about Hannah checking Derek out," I said looking at Jace. He gave me a funny look.

"I don't know who Derek, or Hannah are and no, not even close," he replied with a roll of his eyes. I rolled my own eyes and took a bag of corn to a table of corn peelers that were ready.

"Why do you get the easiest task?" Denise asked still peeling her second corn on a cob. She's slow to do it but no one complains. Not even her, because Stiles helps her every so often.

"Because I was here first?" I asked and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and looked at Jace. Her smile could not have been more obvious.

"I get it now," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned to go back to the thirty bags that were left.

"Sophie! We're ready for a new bag!" Hannah yelled from Derek's side. I got a bag and went to dump it on their table. Derek looked to be focused on only one thing or well two, that was corn and Hannah. She held his hand at every chance she got, his pack are suffering since they found out about Boyd. We're all suffering, but his pack and Becca even more because they knew him the most. I still get nightmares though.

"Sophie, we need some too," my half-brother said from a farther table. I rolled my eyes and went to give his. Jace beat me to it though and winked.

"I was talking about your accident in the cafeteria yesterday," he murmured as he left to go to another table. People are fast in this place.

"You scared me and therefor why I dropped the last bag of flour, that's all that happened," I followed him and he smirked. I am not letting him think that he has me or whatever.

"Why were you in the fridge with flour?" he laughed.

"The cook puts it there, so the cooking class doesn't find it. The teacher knows anyway, so," I shrugged and sat on the closest table looking at the peelers. Jace sat by my side.

"Why are your friends so down?" he whispered. How did he know they were down? How does he know that they're my friends?

"We lost a friend yesterday," I replied with a frown.

"I'm sorry," he murmured with a frown now. I shook my head.

"Don't be, we're trying to move on..."

"So soon?" he asked. I nod my head. We can't be mourning, if we do we don't pay attention and our own lives can be in danger. Hannah used to tell me that all the time but it was dad that taught it to her. I still don't know why he didn't teach me all the things he did to Hannah. A senior waved for us to get more corn and Jace was off. I didn't get to talk to him after that because we were busy all day and then we left. I got a good bye half smile from him and then I was going away with the packs.

"So, who's that?" Hannah was smiling.

"Jace, he's a new guy. I think," I shrugged and followed her into the Dodge. Derek, Denise, Isaac also were in the truck. Our pack was already gone to their work place.

I followed Hannah inside the barn and jumped into the couch. Isaac and Rosie tried to make a run for it but Hannah stopped them.

"Wait, I got a new rule," she said and we all turned to look at her. A new rule? We got rules in here? Since when?

"If you bring your boyfriend/girlfriend over, he/she has to sleep on the couch. Got that?" she asked. I looked around at the couples, which was Annilyn, Ben, Rosie, Isaac and well Derek with Hannah. Becca, Denise, Stiles and I all stayed there awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, Hannah," Rosie said first and then she ran up stairs with Isaac.

"So, we'll have to split up?" Ben asked scratching his head and looking at Annilyn. Hannah nod with a sad look before she went out the door with Derek. They'll have to find a new bed for Ben in the same room, or they'll have to make Ben a new room, or he can sleep on the couch every night. I don't think he would though.

"Come on Sophie," Hannah yelled. I got up slowly and stretched. I'm not going to run for her, I'll come but slowly and on my own time.

"Bye people! Don't forget the rule," I felt bad for the rule but Hannah was just trying to make it more difficult for unexpected pregnancies.

* * *

Here it is! The new chapter, sorry if their is a lot of missed spelled words I was in a hurry to update. So anyway, hope you like it and we'd like to see what you think. So please review! We don't own Teen Wolves.

-Angelzforever

amd

Mimi1431


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M MASSIVELY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! I'm so sorry! I couldn't update and you guys probably hate us. But! I swear I'll try to restart writing weekly. The plot will change though because I can't remember what it was before. I'm not organized and I really suck right now... We don't own Teen Wolf and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Triplets

Hannah P.O.V

"Derek, you're too tight. You have to let loose and you'll be beating me," I smirked his way as my PT Cruiser passed by his Camero winning the game again. Derek groaned and threw the controller on the couch beside him. I don't think that I should judge, I mean, he is older and not that experienced with this game.

"Can we do something more productive?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes and closed the game.

"What do you want to do that is more 'productive'?" he smiled this time, kissing my lips softly and pulling away.

"I love you," he whispered kissing me again. I leaned closer wanting more but he pulled away, with his hands on my waits. He is so mature.

"I love you too, Derek Hale," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with everything I had. He moaned against me and pulled me into his lap.

"Where are your parents?" he whispered between kisses.

"Going to elope," I murmured back. Derek pulled away and looking into my eyes.

"Elope? Why?"

"Couldn't wait? I don't know," I whispered back playing with the hem of his shirt. He had this weird spark in his eyes. I couldn't place what it was and why he had it but it kind of scared me. He had for a second and then he pulled me closer and lied me on the couch, coming on top of me.

"So today is your show?" I smirked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Hannah, it's always my show," he smirked back. I chuckled at that and let his mouth find mine. He bit my bottom lip making me moan as his tongue slid into my mouth. His hands slowly going under my shirt as he took me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his torso and let him move us to the pool table.

"Why do we always end up here?" I asked as he trailed kisses down my neck. He chuckled and crashed his lips back to mine.

"Nice Hannah," Derek pulled away and growled at Stiles and Denise. They both put their hands in the air.

"It's okay babe, they're friendly," I chuckled at the look Derek gave me.

"So that's what you meant when you said that you didn't want to move?" Stiles out burst randomly. I turned to my step-brother.

"What... this? What we were doing before?" I asked raising my eye brows at him. He nod in return.

"We've done worst, where you're standing," Derek said with a shrug watching them as they jumped off the stairs. I bit my bottom lip at the memory.

"I miss that," I mumbled.

"My favourite was on the couch," he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I could hear Stiles' gagging noises but ignored them as Derek kissed my lips softly.

"Er, Sophie has this human over... They're in the kitchen, making supper while the rest of the pack is in the living room," Denise sounded unsure.

"Human?" Stiles and Denise nod once. Derek gave me a puzzled look.

"The guy from the corn thingy we did a month ago?" Stiles nod knowing who I was talking about but Denise shrugged.

"Let's go then, come on baby," I pulled Derek up the stairs with me even though he complained about a million of things.

Sophie P.O.V

"I found you in the pouring rain..." arms wrapped around my waist making me jump. I turned around facing Jace, he grinned and nod to the pack of werewolves in the living turning their heads our way. I glared at them and turned back to the vegetarian chilli. I can't even have some private time with a non-werewolf and friend anymore. Hannah is going to pay for bringing them over.

"Okay..." Jace pulled his arms away and played in his black curls.

"Why are you starring at us?" I asked the packs. They all decided to look in different directions. I groaned deeply and turned back to the Chilli. Why do I even bother? They never listen to anyone but their pack leaders... Or their loved ones, for most of them.

"We're here," Hannah said as she came up from the basement with a whining Derek and two pale werewolves by the names of Stiles and Denise. I glared at my twin sister and she frowned back at me.

"We got interrupted because of that peasant?" Derek whispered in Hannah's ear but all the werewolves in the room heard them. They all grinned and tried not to chuckle. I clinched my jaw and flipped them off before getting my coat and going outside into the backyard. I walked away, hearing my name being called but I didn't care at all. They can all suck it. I disappeared into the woods, changing and just running around to let out steam.

It started to get dark when I finally stopped on the Hale's ground and I just lied down. No one let's me have a normal life. I don't want to be this werewolf, I want to be human and be able to see anyone I want without the packs checking on him or her. I want to be able to date whoever I want and just be a normal teenager that can sneak out at night without transforming into a wolf. I must have being crying because I attracted hunters. I mentally swore and started running again, but they saw me and started chasing me with their arrows and bullets. One scraped my back, leaving a very hot and painful sensation behind. I whimpered as I tried to hide behind a tree. What if they find me and lock me up in their dungeons or kill me? Plus this cut is hurting so much, why aren't I healing? Oh god, please don't tell me it's Wolfsbane.

"Where did it go?" A female voice asked someone. Shit... Oh crap, are they the ones that killed Boyd and Erika? Oh my god, I'm dying today. I'm dying right now. I whimpered a little at the thought. I don't want to die.

"Sophie, shut up," he snapped. Sophie? She has the same name as me? This just got weird. I looked up to see three boys hiding behind trees like me. They all looked alike, they're triplets. You've got to be kidding me. Who are they? Why do they know my name?

"Hi, I'm Cam," One of them whispered with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes, this is exactly what I need. Three flirts trying to flirt with me, plus I have no idea who they are.

"Shut up Cam," One of them snapped and hit him behind the head. Cam whined and rubbed his head. I could hear the steps coming closer and they were going to the triplets. What the heck are they doing?

"Stop hitting me!" Cam whined as the other one hitting him too. What the heck?! The triplet with red eyes waved me to go. I was confused for a few seconds before they all exploded into werewolves too. Oh! I get it now! I started running back home, I could hear them attacking the hunters. I could also hear the hunters shoot at them. I hope to god they're okay. I transformed back and looked at the cut in the window. It looked healed... Kinda. Oh god, Hannah is going to kill me. I saw her from the window, she was pacing the kitchen while the other werewolves were enjoying my vegetarian chilli. She must be worried about me. I leaned my head on the window and sighed. I hate being a damn Omega and werewolf. Why us? Why is all the McCall's werewolves?

"Hey Sophie," I jumped and turned around to see the triplets all standing there. This is really not weird and scary at all. Not the sarcasm in that thought.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked shaking a little. The triplet with red eyes half smiled and looked at his brothers. He has red eyes all the time.

"I'm Cam, like I said before. He is Ed," he pointed to the boy with red eyes, blond messy wavy hair, a black jumper, dark blue jeans and a red beanie. "He's Harry," he pointed to the boy with hazel eyes, blond curlier messy hair, a orange coat and pale blue jeans. Cam had a dark blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, the blond curly messy hair and light green eyes. I think I'll be able to tell the difference if I remember their eye colours.

"Sophie McCall," I murmured.

"We know, we're in Derek's pack. We were in the house when you left, but you didn't seem to see us so he told us to go keep an eye on you," Ed replied. They're in Derek's pack? He sent them after me because I didn't know them? Thank god for him, I would have died if not for them and Derek.

"So, erm, who were they?" I asked eyeing Cam, I think.

"They were wannabe hunters, I don't even know why they were after you. They couldn't shoot at us," Ed, the one with weird red eyes, said with a roll of his eyes. Derek came through the back door with Hannah, who attacked me into a tight hug.

"Are you crazy?" she murmured into my shoulder. I could see Derek talking to the triplets and they all nod at something. I couldn't hear what because they made on purpose to whisper.

"Since when is the triplets part of Derek's pack?" I asked my sister. She shrugged.

"No idea, I barely know them. First time I see them with Derek. He won't tell me how he found them though. I think it's because I don't want to know," I nod. Why is there so many werewolves in Beacon Hills now? Why do they all come here? Why do they all join Derek's pack? What is going on? Oh god I got a massive headache with all these questions.

* * *

.

**I am grateful for you guys. I love you for being there and reading and waiting. I'm terribly sorry again. I'm also sorry for the bad chapter. I was in a hurry because I knew I hadn't updated in a long while. If I get a review or reviews I will update again tomorrow. Also tell me what you want to happen in the story, get me inspired. Sorry for cliff hangar and what do you think of all these characters? What do you think of the triplets? Don't forget to tell me in the reviews!**

**Again I'm so so so so so sorry. **

**Also Mimi is sorry too.**

**-Angelzforever**

**-Mimi1431**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! Yay! Okay guys, we love you all... So here is the 13th chapter. P.S guys! Teen Wolf starts in four months! Anyway, we don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, apart for Hannah, Sophie, Cam, Eddie, Harry, Jace... The list goes on.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hero

Sophie P.O.V

I groaned as I got out of bed. Why do I have to get up in the morning? I am not a morning person. Hannah took my pillow and slapped me behind the head.

"Wake up," she snapped bending down to my level.

"Shut up," I pitched my teddy bear at her, she dodged it with a laugh and disappeared into the bathroom. I lied back down, it's not even a school day, why did she have to wake me up so early? I put the pillow over my head and groaned. I hate my life.

"Ow!" I jumped up and looked at the person who dared come in through my window, to see Cam. I shook my head.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked pitching my pillow at him. He caught it as he got off the floor, standing up.

"Hey, I'm not the idiot that forgot the key. He did," he replied pointing at Eddie as he fell into my room by the window too.

"What? You guys have a key!?" I asked as Harry fell in too. A lot of guys in my room and I only have a tank top and underwear on... I pulled the blankets over myself and sat up straight.

"Of course we have a key, everyone does," Cam replied with a shrug pulling Harry to his feet. Oh my god, werewolves have keys to my house now.

"Hey guys," Stiles appeared in my bedroom doorway. They triplets waved back.

"Hey," Scott also appeared. Oh my god! Why are they all here? All that's missing is freaking Derek!

"Hi," Derek said as he came in through the window. Oh my god! I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. What the hell are they all doing here!?

"What are you guys doing here?" Hannah appeared somehow, from somewhere but I didn't care, I kept the pillow over my head.

"It's hanging out day, we suffered all week. Now it's party time," Harry replied and I heard a smacking noise. No way am I asking who did that to who.

" Yo Soph, what are you doing under there?" one of the triplets asked as the pillow disappeared from over my head. I looked up at Cam with a frown.

"Leave me here to die in my misery," I mumbled reaching out for the pillow. "Can I have it back? Please?" I tried a puppy dog face, which I should be able to master because I am a werewolf. He shook his head.

"He wants a big old sloppy kiss," Eddie sang as his head appeared on Cam's shoulder. I chuckled as his face fell.

"Eddie!" Harry snapped and hit his brother behind the head.

"Ow, that hurt man," Eddie whined as Cam pushed his face off his shoulder. Well, I wouldn't mind kissing Cam, or any of the triplets really. Okay, I would really like to kiss Cam.

"Oh my god, she's thinking about it," Hannah snickered as she took the pillow from Cam. "Now this, Sophie, you will see tonight. Until then, get up!" she snapped walking out the room with Derek trailing behind her. Wait a second, I can't get a kiss? Plus she stole my pillow until tonight? Oh hell no, that I will not stand for.

"Well... I'll be going now," Eddie nod, taking his brother Harry by the ear and pulling him out the room with him. I looked over at Cam, the only person still in my room. Well this got awkward.

" So, er, I'll be downstairs... See you after you get ready," he played in his blonde hair and turned away.

"Wait," I murmured, standing up. Cam turned my way, which is when we came face to face, just inches apart. He tried to back away with a blush but I leaned in closer, pecking his lips.

Rosie P.O.V

"Isaac!" I whined waiting for him as we walked over to the McCall's house. He grinned, showing his hand for me to take. I giggled taking his hand and let him intertwine our fingers.

"No, please, stop with the couple things. I get enough of it from Ben and Annilyn with the baby and everything," Becca complained from my other side.

"Sorry," Isaac grinned her way, but she simply shook her head.

"You should really look for someone else Bec... I know it must be hard since Boyd's death_"

"Don't even talk about that, or him. I am over it until a certain point. I know it's been like three months and now it's Christmas break and all but I just can't.." she shook her head as she shivered. Isaac leaned in to peck my neck.

"That's it, see you later," Becca took out her key and walked to the door, unlocking it to step into the McCall house. Issac gave me a look.

"I think we upset her," he murmured taking the handle of the door and pulling. It wouldn't budged. Oh my god, she locked the door.

"Becca, come on! Open up," I yelled knocking on the door.

"That's why we should have took your key," he murmured knocking on the door too. I rolled my eyes, now he says it, at the house he was in such a hurry. The door opened finally and Sophie smiled at us.

"Finally someone that knocks!" she pulled us in.

"What?" Isaac looked as lost as I felt, I decided to shrug it off. We walked into the kitchen to see Derek and Hannah arm wrestling.

"Don't break the table please, mom is going to kill us if you do," Scott begged. Hannah chuckled winning and looking at Derek.

"Don't," he murmured. She laughed harder and turned to Scott.

"We already did," Scott did a grimace as he looked away, Sophie coughed over a laugh.

"What?"

"Derek here had to replace the table. If you see closely under the table, my name isn't signed," she shrugged.

"Oh my god, really?" Sophie bent down to look under the table. "Holly crap, what did you do? You're so rough," she stood up shaking her head. Hannah laughed and pecked Derek on the cheek.

"Okay, well, we'll be going now," Isaac mumbled taking my hand. Derek looked up.

"We'll have a meeting later on," he nod to Issac, who nod back.

"Okay," Isaac pulled me out the house after our goodbye's. Our hands were intertwined as we walked to the sidewalk, just as Ms. McCall drove up.

"Oh crap," Isaac whispered pulling me forward.

"We should warn them," I whispered looking back as she parked the car. Her head was on the steering wheel as she looked like she was crying. "Isaac, she looks really sad and if they're all there. She'll feel worst," I tried to slow our pace.

"She'll see us go in, or hear our howl. We got no time, look she's already done crying and walking inside," he mumbled puling me away.

"Okay," I followed him away. I really hope nothing bad will happen.

Hannah P.O.V

"Go Sophie!" I cheered, snuggling closer to Derek's lap. She was so beating Stiles' so bad it wasn't even funny.

"Stop talking, I can't concentrate," Stiles whined as he followed the people on screen dancing. Sophie laughed as she beat his butt again and got a new high score.

"That's not it Stiles, it's just that you can't dance," she laughed and put her hand up for a high five.

"They're annoying," Derek whispered into my ear as he started kissing down my jaw. I shivered, that man is driving crazy. I forced my eyes on Stiles and Sophie, his hand was intertwined with hers. She looked at their hands for a second and pulled away, looking around. Well this just got awkward, even if Derek is kissing my neck now.

"What the hell!?" my head snapped up as I looked at mom in the hallway, pushing Derek away. Her eyes were full of tears already. Oh my god, I'm dead. I made my mum cry.

"Mom?" Sophie turned to her, hugging her tightly.

"No Sophie, why is Hannah and... this older, way older man kissing and... and.." mom broke off looking angry now. Oh shit. I looked at Derek, he was biting his bottom lip unwrapping himself from me and just sitting there. What am I suppose to say to this?

"I'm Derek Hale," he said playing in his hair now.

"Oh so you're dating the man that was accused of killing people too? What the hell Hannah! Since when are you with him?" she was crying so hard, leaning against the wall and just falling to the floor.

"Mom! Calm down! Please, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Sophie asked sitting by her side. Scott ran into the room with his eyes glowing gold. Mom looked up, seeing that and just freaked out even more. Scott looked around the room, saw the damage already there and he sat down. His eyes finally brown again. I swallowed as the triplets sneaked to the front door, running out.

"What is going on? Why is this happening to me all in one day? First I lose the baby, next Milton and I break up and now I see this_" she broke off again looking at Derek and I. My mouth fell as I looked at her. What? She lost the baby and Milton? Stiles fell to the ground too for some reason, but he didn't exactly look sad either.

"What? Mom, talk to us! Please. You can't let it all in," Sophie was rubbing her back. Mom just shook her head and got up.

"Hannah, you can't see Mr. Hale anymore. It's not right of you seeing such an older man. Scott, Sophie, what else have you two been keeping from me?" okay, she has her strong face on, which is freakier then anything else. I looked at Derek, tears running down my cheeks. He pecked each of my tears away.

"It can't be the end of us, Hannah," he whispered. I nod hugging him to me.

"I love you Derek, so much," I whispered as he held me as I cried.

"Hannah, he has to go now. Before mom presses charges, because I swear she looks like she will," Scott murmured pulling me off Derek. I turned in his arms and cried on him, feeling Derek's hand move on my back as he walked away.

"Mom, we're all werewolves. I mean all of us... Please mom! No," Sophie was saying somewhere in the background. I tried to listen to Derek's steps as he walked to his car, I just wanted him so much. The last thing I heard as he drive off, is Hero by Enrique Iglesias on the radio an his sobs. My heart broke even more, because Derek Hale does not cry. He never cried, not even when he lost his parents, but he is crying now.

"What are you talking about werewolves doesn't exist Sophie!" Mom yelled at Sophie as I heard Sophie's sobs. I got to pull myself together, I need to deal with this. I pulled away from Scott, looked him in the eyes and nod.

"We can't show her Hannah," he whispered as my eyes turned red.

"She has to know, Scott. I am tired of lying to her," I turned my gaze to Sophie, she was in Stiles' arms sobbing. Mom saw my red gaze fall on her, she let out a scream and ran away.

"Wait mommy," I cried following her. She had stopped in front of the back door because Scott was leaning against it with his glowing gold eyes.

"Mom, stop," Sophie was beside mom with her glowing purple eyes and on the other side was Stiles with his golden ones.

"We won't hurt you," Sophie whispered looking innocent with her purple eyes for once.

"Please, I just need some time to think. I can't do this anymore," mom whispered holding on to Scott.

"Okay mom," I whispered too and Scott took her to her room.

"We need to see someone about all these problems, like a doctor or something," Sophie murmured coming at my side.

"Actually, I think you're right. Mom really has to talk to someone about losing the baby," I nod slowly frowning pulling her to me.

"Stop being strong Hannah, you're worst then mom," she whispered in the crock of my neck.

"It's a quality not a fault," I whispered back.

"Not when you snap and go crazy," she looked into my eyes as she pulled away.

"Okay then, I am going upstairs to cry and don't come in the room," I shrugged walking upstairs.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" her voice followed me as I crashed into my bed and started crying.

Stiles P.O.V 

I bit my bottom lip, looking down her back. Our parents aren't together anymore. We can finally be back together, now. She turned to me.

"Can I share your room for tonight?" she looked into my eyes. I took a deep breath and pushed her against the closest wall. My lips crashing on hers hungrily, her hands slid on my chest making me moan into the kiss. She pushed me away slowly.

"Stiles, please," she half moaned looking up at me.

"I want you so much," I whispered hoarsely into her ear. I felt her shiver as she tried to resist me.

"Stiles, don't," her voice was barely over a whisper.

"I know you want me too, I can smell it on you and hear your heart beat faster," I whisper again while trailing kisses down her neck. I felt her body give in as she finally moaned.

* * *

**HERE IS THE 13TH CHAPTER GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Or at least cried a little. Don't forget to review! Reviews make us smile and update a whole lot faster! Okay, guys, we got a huge question for you guys: Who do you want Sophie to end up with? Should she end up with Cam or Stiles? Because it's kind of starting with Cam and her, since she pecked him at the beginning but then the end happens... So we are torn and really need your opinion. So anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S- We didn't have time to edit yet. Sorry about the errors and what not!**

**Angelzforever **

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! New chapter for ya! We don't own Teen Wolf and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Whoa Derek!

Derek P.O.V

I threw the CD out the radio of my car. Why is there so many love songs and/or sad heart breaking songs? I sigh and lean my head back against my seat, looking out the windshield. I can't do this. I can't stay away from Her. Tears slid down my cheeks as I tried to force them away.

"You can do this Derek, you're the 'sourwolf'," I mumbled trying to find that strong broken part of me again. The part that disappeared after Hannah's arrival.

"Stop," I murmured leaning my head against the steering wheel. I can do this. "Who am I kidding? I can't do this. Let her put charges against me," my voice cracked and my sobs got stronger.

"Where is that CD?" I forced my tears away finally and went looking for it. I turned to look in my backseat, where my eyes landed on Hannah's red coat sweater. "Oh my god," I murmured turning back. I started the car and drove off. My windows rolled down an I let the cold air hit my face. Don't think about it, I cinched my jaw. I can't go there. I parked my car at the grocery store store. Took me two hours to finally get here, at least I'm out of the house. I strode inside with my sunglasses covering my eyes. I'm not letting total strangers see the pain in my eyes.

"Sir, do you need help?" a teenage boy stood by me. I turned to face him. Why would I need help? I turned away and saw that I've been starring at the shopping cart in front of me. I took a hold of the cart and walked off. Why did I come here again?

I need food. My head turned to the rows around me. I came for food. It's a easy task, I can do this.

"We don't have Belgian chocolate! How many times do I have to tell you?" my feet froze on the floor as Hannah's voice grew sadder. Why is she here? Oh, crap, she works here. I totally forgot that she works here. Or did I? I softly growled and tried to stay quiet, as I slowly walked closer to her voice. She was at the edge of the row, so I leaned on the boxes of crackers to get a peak at her.

Her face was turned away from me, her hair tied into a loose bun. She wore sweat pants with her work t-shirt.

"I don't care if I'm being rude," she whispered, turned away and walked pass me. I caught a glimpse of her face as she did. She was pale, had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyes also looked dull for once, as if she was soulless. I caught my breath when she turned to arrange a stack of chips and dip. She could see me at any second if she turns my way. Words of Hero came to mind and I desperately tried to shut them out. I know I want to hold her but I can't and it breaks me. She turned away, slowly walked to do other things. I pulled my sunglasses off to wipe tears that had escaped.

"Derek," I heard her silent cry as she sank to the floor. I broke inside, pulled my sunglasses on and just ran out the store. I had to catch my breath, so I leaned on my car.

"A week, it's been a week Derek. You have to do something productive,"

"Derek? Hi," the voice sounded like Hannah's but it wasn't. I could tell by her touch that it was Sophie. I turned to face the girl.

"You look as bad as she does," was the first thing she murmured as she looked at me after taking my sunglasses.

"I saw,"

"You saw her in there... Oh, that's why you came running," she whispered as she played in her hair. I shook my head and got into my car.

"How is she?" my gaze was focused on the steering wheel.

" She's pulling away, not sleeping, crying a lot, even more when mom left for her trip," my head snapped up to look at her.

"Your mother's gone? Where?"

"Atlanta or something," a little bit of hope made it's way into my heart. "Our grand-mother is really tough on us now," she half shrugged.

"Grand-mother? On which side?"

"Dad," I rolled my shoulders out of frustration. Grand-mother is a hunter. She'll kill me, I'm sure she knows about the Hale fire. Every hunter out there heard of that and know of the reason.

"Does she.."

"No, we've been staying out of the house," she looked over her shoulder. Hannah was coming out the store.

"Bye Sophie," I mumbled before driving off.

Annilyn P.O.V

I grinned at the pot of ice cream. I will finally be able to enjoy some delicious ice cream. Because I finally found the Reese one.

"Is that the one you want," Ben whispered as he pecked my forehead, letting go of me to get the ice cream.

"Yes please," I agreed, as I got hungrier as I look at it. I really love the cravings though.

"Okay, let's go," he took the ice cream in one hand and my hand in the other. I bit my bottom lip as we waited in line to pay for the pot of ice cream. What if I can't eat it within an hour? The line is so long.

"I can help you Annilyn," Hannah appeared at the next cash. Ben walked to her and put the pot of ice cream in front of her. She half smiled at us before scanning the thing.

"How are you?" I asked watching her slow fragile movements.

"I've been a lot, a lot better," she pressed a few buttons and then looked at the amount on the screen. "It'll be 4, 87$," Ben took out a few dollars and gave them to her.

"Here," he looked like he was being careful as he gave her the money. He didn't see to want to touch her for too long. I focused on her again.

"When are you off?"

"Tomorrow. Why?" she watched me as Ben took the pot of ice cream and the change.

"I want to go clothes shopping, I need new ones,"

"You want to go shopping with me?" she looked surprised.

"Why not?" I was frowning by now.

"Okay, sure, I'll pick you up?" her smile was real for once. I almost wanted to jump on her. Finally the old Hannah is re-appearing.

"Sure! Bye Han," we waved and made our way outside.

"Did you see her smile?" I held his hand as we walked back home.

"Yes, I did. I think you did that," he pecked my cheek and was smiling.

"I'm so happy that she looked normal," I smiled too.

"Maybe she is getting better," I really hope she is though. She deserves to be happy. Just as much as Derek and anyone else does. I wonder how he is taking it?

Derek P.O.V

"Derek Hale," I looked up from my book to see a older woman with grey hair and dark brown eyes. She looked familiar in a way but I couldn't tell why.

"Do I know you?" than I saw it. The hate look in her eyes. Or the intolerance. It means she's a hunter and she is the grand-mother.

"I am here to warn you, Mr. Hale," she sat in front of me at the table. Speaking in a whisper since we're at the library.

"Warn me? For what?"

"I know that you have dated my grand-daughter Hannah, I know that you hangout with all of my grand-children. I want you to stay away from them," she glared my way. I held back the frustration and leaned on the chair.

"I won't harm them,"

"You lie. You have already hurt one," she stood up. "I promise Derek, that this is the only way that I am not going to hurt you," she looked down at me with determination. How can a old woman like that threaten me? "Their mother wants to move to Atlanta, the only way that they'll stay here is if you stay away from them," I clinched my jaw. That's how she wants to threaten me? By taking Hannah away? By taking them all away? "Do we have a agreement?" she was smiling. I stiffly nod my head and she left with a smile. I need to know if she's okay. Since I got that glance of her at the grocery store, I just want to know what she's doing. I shut the book and stood up.

Hannah P.O.V

"Sophie, maybe you should just go as me," I whispered as she went through our closet for a outfit. She thinks she needs to come with Annilyn and I. I think she should go as me and I should stay home.

"No, you're going babe," she threw a pair of nice jeans at me with a red shirt.

"So I am suppose to wear something that attracts girls to me?" Sophie gave me a weird look.

"The colour red attracts the girls eyes, the colour blue attracts the boys eyes. Don't you listen?" I could see a strange look in Sophie's eyes.

"Wow..." was all she said though and changed. "Get dressed Han," she added before leaving the room. "I'll be back in five and you better be ready," she left with that finale warning. I couldn't really ignore her warning and so I got dressed.

"I'm hungry, aren't you Han?" Sophie was by my side, trying to make conversation with both Annilyn and I. I shook my head. "Why aren't you talking?" she came closer. I stepped back and sat on a bench.

"I'll go get something, okay? I'll be right back, don't leave without me," Annilyn left as fast as any werewolf that wants to please the Alpha. Sophie sat beside me.

"You are making this very hard, Hannah. You have to at least try," her arm went around my shoulders.

"Hey Sophie," two girls stood in front of us. One had dark brown hair and the other had lighter brown hair with a beanie.

"Hey Winter and Isobel," my sister grinned at both of the girls. "This is my twin Hannah, by the way," she added squeezing me to her gently.

"Hi," Winter grinned and sat beside me. I looked at Sophie for any help but she was looking at Isobel.

"You lost Derek, didn't you?" she had an arm wrapped around me now. How does this perfect stranger know about Derek and I? "We're Derek's friends, well Isobel is his cousin, but still..." she bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't know,"

"We're not suppose to be in town. It's a very long story," she shook her head. "Sophie knows us because of Stiles. Anyway, I want to help you," she bit her bottom lip.

"How do you want to help me?" she half smiled a little.

"Well if you come to the Hale house tonight, we'll be there and we'll be able to help you," I held Sophie's hand tightly. Why would I go see this stranger at the Hale house? Where my freaking ex lives? Or what he owns.

"She'll be there," Sophie said after she pulled her hand away. "Death grip hurts the omega, you know," she added as the girls stood up.

"Bye Sophie and Hannah," they waved before leaving as Annilyn appeared.

"How in the world do you know them and how does Stiles know them?"

"Long story," was the only thing she said and stood up.

"We ready to go somewhere else?" from the corner of my eye I saw the triplets. I knew that they saw us but they kept going, a little to fast too.

"Did you see that?" I was turned to look at them run away, their blonde heads disappearing into the distance.

"See what? The triplets running off or Stiles and Scott?" Sophie asked.

"Stiles and Scott ran off too?" Annilyn was looking both ways.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" I looked at Annilyn and Sophie for the information.

"What do you mean?" Sophie almost looked puzzled, almost. Her biggest clue to knowing what was going on was the look of fear in her eyes.

"Stop lying to me, what the actual hell is going on?" they looked at each other and away. "Don't make me go all Alpha on you," I snapped.

"It's Derek," she began with a frown.

"What about him?"

"He's... Er, trying to keep tabs on you,"

"He's what?!"

"His pack comes along a few times a day, to check up on you. It started yesterday, Stiles got the task first and that's why he came to our house for two hours," my heart was beating faster as my knees buckled. How does this make me feel? Derek getting his pack to check up on me?

"Whoa, Derek has gone mad," Annilyn whispered. I turned her way. I don't think he's the only one.

* * *

**Hello there again. This was chapter 14, hope you enjoyed it. So don't forget to REVIEW! WE REALLY LOVE REVIEWS! WE UPDATE FASTER IF WE GET SOME. Anyway, that is all... **

**Calling all RPers! If anyone wants to RP Teen Wolf tweet to WickedFantasyRP for a role! We really need characters or it'll be cut!**

**-Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Chapter! We don't own Teen Wolf, all that we own is Hannah, Sophie, Hunter, Cam, Eddie, Harry, Winter, Isobel.. Other characters that appeared in the story. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Jealousy

Sophie P.O.V

"You're with Stiles" Cam's voice had a mix of pain and anger and his eyes looked bleak, colorless. My breath caught in my throat. How does he know of that? He shook his head once, like he had shivered.

"Cam...What?" my voice cracked as he took a step forward .

" I saw you with him! Right after you kissed me," his fists were clenched, just like his jaw.

"I'm sorry," I can't lie to him. " I should have told you. I'm so sorry_" he held his hand up, to silence me.

"I know, I see it and I can hear your heart beating," he slumped his shoulders and turned away.

"Cam," he didn't listen as he walked up the stairs to join his brothers. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. He looked like he didn't seem to care as he walked up the stairs. He kind of looked like Hannah since she went to visit Winter after our shopping trip.

Hannah P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower, towel dried myself slowly. When I looked into the mirror, I could see the girl that was broken because of her mother, I could see the girl that once loved Derek Hale so much it still hurt, but most of all, I could see the girl that was starting to not care. The girl that Winter helped me develop into because I was tired of all the pain. I smirked at my reflection and then wrapped the towel around my chest, enough playing around. I opened the door to the bathroom and found the triplets all in line, waiting it looked like. Their heads turned to me, took in my not really covered that much body and decided to look away. My towel ended mid-thigh.

"Whoa," Eddie mumbled covering his eyes with his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't want to see all this, you shouldn't hang around," I snapped. This felt fun, Winter was right. Not caring about anything makes life ten times more entertaining. I smirked at Cam, because he seemed to be the one that looked the most affected. "Why were you by the bathroom door anyway?" Cam turned his head the other way.

"Cam had to go for a piss, I had to wash my hands," Harry pointed to his brother and himself before continuing. "And he had to go for a dump," he added pointing at Eddie, who rolled his eyes. "You happy?" he asked finally and crossed his arms over his chest. Cam's focus switched as he turned to me, his eyes burning with a strange emotion. Ed poked his brother in the gut, Cam groaned and slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"Cam?" I walked closer to him, hearing his heartbeat going faster with my every step. "Is that true?" he was simply a few inches away. Only a few layers of cotton separated us. His eyes found mine, I could feel his body tense up.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. He wouldn't move a muscle. I glanced at his brothers, they were watching with mouths wide open.

"Ah well," I took a step back, still grinning at how fast his heart was beating. "I'll get dressed then," they nod their heads and watched me walk to my room. Once inside my room, I smirked again. Winter stood from her spot by my window and put the radio on before she spoke, incase they were eavesdropping.

"That seemed to have been fun for you," she grinned.

"It was, you were right," I nod still smirking.

"Of course I was right, I've been living by those rules since I can remember," she gave me her best smirk. "Were you hurting?" she asked, with a wicked look in her eyes. I shook my head. "Good, then it has worked. Now you are the teacher and all that," she nod before hugging me and then disappearing out my window. I rolled my eyes and decided to really go and get dressed.

Sophie P.O.V.

I walked in the library looking for a book for Rosie, since she was banned from the library, again. I don't know what that girl does in here to get banned. Maybe, she does like in _Silent Library_. I passed through the doors, seeing Derek at a table. Automatically, I walked to him and sat in front of him. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"What do you want, Sophie?" He asked.

"Well, Hello, to you too grumpy cat," He rolled his eyes at me. I reached for the book he was reading, but he slapped my hand away.

"Ow, what was that for, Der?" I slapped his hand away, when he reached out for his book. His eyes snapped up and he glared at me.

"You can't scare me, Der..." I said and he gave me his famous Derek Hale smirk.

"Oh really, Soph?" he lifted an eyebrow and I nodded in return. He laughed for a few seconds. "I can scare you in your sleep," his voice was deep and kind of sexy. Now I know why she's with him. Wait, did I just think that Derek Hale was sexy? Hannah would kill me, if she was her old self anyway.

"I sleep like a rock, good luck with that," I grinned.

"Pornographic gibberish!" I could hear Hannah say from a few feet away. Hannah is here? Derek's eyes went wide. Uh oh. The librarian passed by our table, walking towards Hannah.

"Miss, could you stop saying inappropriate things?" the librarian sounded a bit mad.

"Stiles, do you know what pornographic gibberish is?" she seemed to ignore the librarian. My head snapped in her direction. Stiles is with her?

"Miss, I think it would be best if you left," her voice sounded more forceful. I heard Hannah snort and stand up, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked closer. I tried to look away, hoping she hadn't heard me. Her heels stopped clicking beside our table, Derek's face was turned to her. Or maybe she totally heard us.

"Hello there, sister," she grinned, not that I looked at her face. My gaze wouldn't stay up there, it traveled down her body. What the heck is she wearing? She looked like Erica did at first, the short skirt, the white t-shirt that showed her pink bra and the leather black jacket.

"Hey Hannah," I whispered, my gaze finally going up to her face.

"I got kicked out, again, just like Rosie," she shook her head. "Oh well, I'll see you later," with that she left the library. Derek looked at me and then his gaze followed Hannah as she walked on the other side of the window.

"What is she doing?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

"I have no idea, it's like she turned off her emotions," I murmured.

"She can't just turn it off. She can just hide them. I know, I've done it," his eyes turned to me again.

"So, she's basically a before you met Hannah kind of Derek?"

"Well, I guess, but she's Hannah. She is different,"He nodded and dropped his gaze to his hands on his lap. "I just want my Hannah back," He added in a mumble. I sighed and leaned back. This is gonna be a long day.

"I better get going Soph," He stood up, leaned down and pecked my forehead. "Be safe. Okay," I nodded and he left. Now I need to find Rosie her book. Fun...

Stiles P.O.V.

How can she do this to me? I thought we were together, even if we are dating in secret. How could she flirt with Derek? When I am with her? He's still not over Hannah. I totally shipped them together. I stormed in Scott's house pissed off, I pushed Scott aside and went to the empty bedroom, the one that was suppose to have the baby in, before she lost it. I put _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, full blast, flopping into the mattress that was on the floor, trying not to cry but I failed miserably. I don't want to lose her again, I love her too much. Seeing our parents together, made my heart ache and made us break up, even if I did have a crush on Denise, I always loved Sophie, she made me feel special and wanted. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's me, Han, open up" I got up, turned the volume down and opened the door for her. She walked in and sat on the mattress.

"You have got to stop coming here, this isn't your home anymore," she said looking up at me. She didn't give me time to answer, before she continued. "I can't believe she did that," She yelled in frustration.

"Who did what?" I asked, she looked up at me, giving me a 'duh' kind of look.

"Sophie, she flirted with Derek. You were there," she frowned at me. I nod, right that. Of course, I knew that.

" I know, I can't believe it either," I sat down next to her on the mattress.

"Were you crying?" She turned to look at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, I have something in my eye," She nod, grinning and I could see the sarcasm in her eyes. She does not believe me.

"Oh, Stiles next time, don't blast Spice Girls," She chuckled.

"What? I am allowed, I'm in a free country and they are amazing singers," she just laughed at me and shook her head. I heard Sophie's familiar heartbeat, that means she's home. I looked at Hannah, as she looked at me too, she knew that Sophie was home too.

Sophie P.O.V.

I walked in the house hearing Stiles and... Hannah's heartbeat in the same room. Jealousy ran through me... He better not think it was me or find that she is more attractive than me. I shook my head, not daring to cry. I ran in my bedroom that I share with Hannah and closed the door softly behind me. I lied down on my stomach on the bed, then someone knocked softly on my door.

"Come in?" I looked up and saw that it was Scott. He closed the door softly behind him then sat down next to me and rubbed my back gently.

"Soph... What's wrong? Is it about Stiles again? If so I'll_" I put a hand on his mouth and put my head on his lap.

"Just hold me close, Scott," He nodded and held me against him, as he stroke my hair back. I felt his warm lips on my forehead and I smiled a bit. Been awhile since I had a moment with him like this.

Someone P.O.V

I need to strike again... Maybe I'll go for Sophie.. Her precious little family will not miss her...

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER? We wanna know! So review! We're already working on chapter 16, so if you want it before monday, you have to review! OKAY? Good! **

**By the way, the Pornographic Gibberish was not invented by us. It is actually our favourite quote from a book by Cassandra Clare, the genius she is. So we do not take credit for _that_ line. Thank Cassandra Clare!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AHEM! NEW CHAPTER! Anyway, who said it was going to take a week? Pffttt, I did. Anyway, we do not own Teen Wolf! Hope you enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Unwanted

_How can they do this to her! There bunch of hypocrites they don't deserve to live they took the only thing I loved the most..._

~8 hours earlier~

Stiles P.O.V.

I had pinned Sophie to the shower wall, in the boys locker room, kissing down her neck, with my hands on her waist... God she's beautiful. We forgave each other, for before because I found out, that she was just helping with Derek out. I worried for nothing, again. She tugged on the hem of shirt, I pulled away and pecked her lips.

" Not here, babe," She groaned softly. I felt extremely turned on, right now. Her hand was on my lower region, I looked up seeing Sophie smirking, I guess she figured out that I was turned on.

"Please babe... I'll be quick" She whispered in my ear, I shivered, next thing I know, we were both panting and as we pulled our clothes on.

Hannah P.O.V.

Gosh couples are annoying, kissing each other whenever they have the chance. I opened my locker and put my stuff away.

"Hey sexy," Someone whispered in my ear, I turned around to see one of the Golden twins. Not sure which one... Maybe it's Johnny or maybe Jimmy... in reality I didn't fucking care, but they're fucking annoying. Why can't they pick on someone else?

"Leave me alone, twits," I snapped frowning at the two dumbasses. They took each one of my wrists, slamming me to the locker. I growled looking at them. Why are they always wanting to hurt me? They are the only ones that can see my emotions so far. I haven't mastered the pain hiding from these two.

"I thought you were suppose to come over last night?" one of them whispered before punching me in the gut. I groaned and fell to the floor. They must be werewolves or something, because I swear to god I was not pretending to be hurt.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Cam yelled from somewhere and the twits ran off. Oh thank god. Someone cares. He appeared beside me and pulled me to my feet.

"You'll be okay, Han," he whispered pulling my shirt up, looking at my stomach. I nod, feeling the pain fading away.

"Do they do that often?" he asked looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes, if only he knew. I am not ready to talk about that yet.

"Why think of them? Let's go somewhere," I whispered taking his hand. He looked at me with a questioning look.

"We have school," he reminded me.

"I know, but we can ditch, no?" I held him as I walked towards the triplet's car. He looked around before opening my door. "Thank you," I chuckled and got into the car, waiting for him to come in too.

Sophie P.O.V.

I didn't see Hannah all day, today, I'm starting to get worried. I walked back home, because Stiles had Lacrosse practice with Scott and my pack is already gone without me. So I am stuck alone walking home. A few feet from the house I felt like someone was watching me, I turned around and saw no one. The next thing I know, someone had a white rag over my mouth and nose, putting me in a deep sleep.

Scott P.O.V.

I walked into the the house with Stiles, not hearing a heartbeat, strange... Hannah and Sophie are always home after Lacrosse practice, I looked at Stiles .He was already panicking.

"Stiles, calm down, they're probably gone somewhere and forgot to write a note," I tried assured him. The door opened as Hannah walked in.

"Where were you? Where is Soph?" I asked, she looked at her left and right. Then looked at me.

"I was with Cam, we skipped the day and I don't know where Soph is. I thought she was with the pack?" She semi-shrugged but I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. I ran to the telephone and dialled Ben's number. When he answered, I asked if he had seen Sophie, he replied that he didn't, she had walked home. I walked back to them and shook my head. Stiles passed a hand through his hair furiously and Hannah broke down crying. If Sophie is nowhere near us or the pack, then where is she?

Sophie P.O.V.

I woke up in a strange building, my hand chucked to the wall and a rag in my mouth. I looked around and tried the unlock myself, but more I do the more it burns. Someone clapped and appeared... Hunter! Hunter Horan my step-brother I should've known.

"You're maybe wondering, what you're doing here?" He said with a smirk. "Oh right, you can't talk," he laughed at me. I struggled, again, to get out, but my wrist burned more.

"You can't escape, darling, I put wolfsbane on your hand chucks. Don't worry, you're not going to die with that... I am gonna kill you by cutting you in half... Oh no wait I'll ask your grandmother to do that! " He laughed and disappeared. No this can't be happening! Wait grandmother? She's a hunter too? Oh, that just great! Hannah, Stiles, Scott, Derek anybody come help me.

Hannah P.O.V.

I paced in the living room. No, no, no, I can't lose her. I shake my head and cried, where in the world is she? I felt Derek's heartbeat, meaning he arrived. I couldn't care less right now. My sister, annoying, twin sister, is maybe in danger! Someone pulled me in a hug and I hugged back. I cried on that person's chest and he rubbed my back with his large hands. His scent, is so familiar and his muscles, I looked up, to see Derek looking down at me with a concern face.

"We will find her Hannah. I promise," He whispered. I shivered as he leaned down and kissed my tears away, then he moved down to my lips and kissed them softly before pulling away. He looked at me, pecked my forehead and walked to Scott and Stiles. I felt so dizzy and sat down. Why did he just kiss me? The door opened, my pack rushing into the house with Derek's pack.

"Good, everyone is here," Scott clapped his hands together. "We need to find her right away, if she's in danger, then she'll get killed," He added, Ben lift his hand. Scott pointed at him to make him speak.

"When I jump out the car, I could smell Sophie's scent, but with Someone else too," he said with a stern voice. Derek flew outside, to smell the air. We all followed him.

Derek P.O.V

My eyes followed Hannah as she walked around, annoyed by the smell. It smelt familiar. I just couldn't place who it was. All of a sudden, Cam went to her. His grin was one that I wanted to punch, since she was grinning back. Have I turned into a hormonal teenager again? Oh my god.

"Derek?" Scott asked, his hand was on my shoulder and he gently shook his head. As if saying, 'don't hurt her'.

" Why is she with him?" I asked gesturing to the two of them laughing. Or well, Cam trying to make Hannah laugh.

"I don't know, they skipped school together today," he shrugged. Hannah skipped school with him? The other two of the triplets passed by me and I put my arm in front of them to stop them.

"Yes?" Ed asked turning to look at me.

"If this is about the missing booze, I swear it's not me," Harry whispered looking at me. "That took it," I gave him a weird look. Huh?

"I don't think that's what he meant to ask us," Ed hit his brother in the gut, making him double over.

"What happened between those two?" I pointed to Cam and Hannah. They both looked at them. Harry, standing by this time.

"She's gone insane, she walked out the bathroom almost naked and then chatted with us. She teased the poor boy," Harry shook his head and slapped his brother's butt.

"Ow," Ed snapped pushing the other one. Another fight, I took a step back, letting them go at it. Harry pushed Ed, who punched him and put him to the ground.

"Oh my god..." Hannah whispered, making everyone freeze. It was the sound of her voice that affect all of us. Because she sounded like she knew something.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I know who took her," she whispered, looking at Cam and then me. Since when am I second to be looked at?

"Who!?"

* * *

**SO... This is chapter 16. What did you think? Wanna have a new chapter soon? Well review! **

**-Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	17. Chapter 17

AHEM! NEW CHAPTER! We worked really hard on this one. Hey, we don't own anything, apart for Hannah, Sophie, Cam, Harry, Eddie... Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the alot of POV changes, it's because of the action.

* * *

Chapter 17

Alpha

Sophie P.O.V

It's been 4 hours that I am stuck here. Where are they? A tear fell down my cheek. Hunter walked in the room and slapped me.

"Stop crying, you whore," He spat in my face. I looked into his eyes and spat in his face and smirked his way. I think Hannah is rubbing off on me.

"Don't try and pretend to be the brave one," he snapped turning away, hiding an emotion from me. I was almost scared to ask what was wrong with him. Basically, because he was insane and has been torturing me for a long time. The fear that no one is looking for me crept in again, I slammed that feeling away. I can't think that way, Hannah would never do that. She'd never ditch me. We're twins, we're best friends, she is my other half. I look down wondering if they are really gonna save me or are they going to leave me here too die? Hunter seemed to feel bad for me because, he left the room quickly.

"Hannah," I whispered slowly.

Derek's P.O.V.

Hannah, who was still next to Cam, followed Sophie's scent as we followed her. I seriously want to kill Hunter's ass, for taking Sophie away. She was the only one who understood my pain. Apart for Hannah too, but we aren't talking.

"Do you think that Derek would hit me if I touched you?" Cam whispered into Hannah's ear. That boy, is going to die today. I clenched my fists. "I'll take that as a yes," Cam whispered again and then both of them were looking at me. I coughed.

"Can we find Sophie?" I asked, forcing my voice to be steady. Hannah nod, her head turning away, but Cam, he smirked my way. Do I want to start a fight with a teenager? Er, yes, I really do. Can I just put him in the hospital?

"Derek," Stiles hand was on mine, stopping me. I turned to look into his brown eyes. "You can't put him in the hospital," he whispered softly. Okay, how in the world does he know what I want to do? "It's written all over your face, Derek," Stiles continued, scaring me even more. Oh my god, my eyes talk.

"Okay," I whispered tightly, I took my hand out of his and tried to catch up to the twit with my Hannah.

"Did you hear that?" Hannah whispered, her hand was, of course, holding Cam's shirt. Fury filled me again and again Stiles' hand caught my arm. He is making everything very uncomfortable.

"Hear what Han?" he has a nickname for her now? Anything else? Does he make her moan on purpose by playing in her hair? Because that used to be a major_ I shook my head, cutting _that _thought off.

"My name," she got excited in a nervous way, her hand left his shirt and her eyes met mine. I smiled crookedly and turned my gaze away.

"Scott, she's close, I swear I heard her say my name,"

Sophie P.O.V.

"Time is up, Soph," Hunter said whilst walking in with my grand-mother, she had a sword in her hand, with horror writing all over her face.

"No! Let me out please, Hannah!" I screamed loudly hoping she heard me.

"Shut up, you whore! Or you will end up like your father, Erica, Boyd and Mr. Argent. Oh, wait you will either way," He yelled, I gasped in horror, he was Ethan's partner! I struggled again, trying to escape this Hell Hole. He started growling at me and his eyes turned red. Oh that is just fucking great!

"Hannah!" I screamed again as I felt Hunter's claw scratch my stomach, to show grandma where to cut me. Oh please, they have to find me soon, please!

Hannah P.O.V.

I heard my name again. Panic started to bubble up inside of me. She sounded in pain, what the hell is going on?

"Sophie!" I shouted, hoping she heard me. Someone put a hand on my back, I turned around to see Scott. He gave me a 'What the fuck' face.

"Can't you hear her?" my eyes traveled to all of them. "Anybody?" I added and they all shook their head. What in the world? Why am I the only one that can hear her. I shook my head, running in the direction of Sophie's yells calling my name. A while after, I stopped dead on the track. Everyone crashed into me, I fell on the ground with Stiles on top of me. I growled and they all got up. I heard my name being screamed again, but this time Stiles heard it too.

"I told you! She's close by," I start running again. "Hunter, you are so paying for this," I mumbled to myself.

Hunter P.O.V.

I watched as Sophie screamed for her pathetic sister, Hannah. I took her bottom lip between my claws and digged into her lip making her bleed, she screamed in pain, again. I pulled away to lick my fingers. I looked at her and smirked, she was all bloody from head to toe. I turned to their grandmother as she gave me a scared look.

"Cut her now!" I yelled, she nod and walked to Sophie.

Claire P.O.V.

I walked to Sophie, she was whimpering softly. My poor baby, I unlocked her from her chains and she fell down. I dropped the sword so she could take it. She looked up at me and then took the sword and got up weakly.

"Hey, douche bag!" She yelled. Hunter's head turned our way, he was clearly surprised to see Sophie unlocked and with the sword. She darted forward and cut him in half. As she did Hannah walked in. Her eyes traveled the room, her head tilted sideways.

"Well, that is something else," she half smiled at Sophie. "Good job little sister," she nod approvingly. Sophie dropped the sword by him.

"I thought you weren't coming," her tears fell, mixing with her own blood.

"Soph, I will always come for you," Hannah whispered closing the distance between them, her arms around her sister. "Always," she murmured. "You're my best friend," they cried together.

"I was so scared, Han,"

"I know, Soph, but you did it," Hannah's hand was rubbing her back.

"I did it because grandma dropped the sword in front of me," I wasn't sure if I heard her right. Hannah seemed to both growl and snort. They broke apart and turned to me.

"So you," she pointed to Hunter's body. "and him were in on this whole thing together? What kind of family do we have?" she also swore a few times, I tried my best to block it out.

"Hannah, she switched sides and you didn't see how scared she was," I watched the twins stand straight in front of me. They were both so strong, unlike their mother. I could see Steven in them, which made me want to cry. What would have happened to them if Steven would still be here? Would they both be as stubborn as he is? I blinked a few tears away. They grow up so fast and so well without him. And they're werewolves too, what am I suppose to do now? All my grandchildren are werewolves.

"Claire!" Hannah's voice cut through my mind babble. I watched them both again, waiting for the speech I'm going to get, from my grandchildren.

Stiles P.O.V.

I waited outside with Hannah's pack, Scott, Cam, Eddie, Harry and Derek. I wanted to see Sophie, but no, Hannah said it may be dangerous. I mentally swore for obeying her, I mean she's not even my pack leader! Well, Derek would agree with anything Hannah says, anyway. I decided to go inside without the rest of them knowing. I may get killed, if I get caught, I walked in the somewhat old, destroyed house. It reminded me of the Hale house. Hannah caught my shirt and growled at me. I looked around for Sophie, but didn't see her. I really tried to ignore the sound of Hannah's growling. I only saw their grandmother, someone who was bloody as hell and a body cut in half. I turned my gaze back to the girl covered in blood. My mouth hung open because it's Soph! I ran to her and hugged her tightly, she hugged back weakly.

"I missed you, baby, so much, I was so scared for you," I whispered, she only sighed and hugged me tighter. I pulled away slowly, then we made our way through the house with Hannah hot on our trail. Sophie stopped at the door, making Hannah stumble into my back. I growled softly at the girl and she growled louder at me.

"Hannah," she whispered, her hand let go of mine and stretched out for Hannah's hand. I cocked my head to the side and stepped out the house. Sophie whispered into Hannah's ear, making her laugh before they both came out together. What the hell did I just miss? I shrugged softly and jumped off the patio. Derek flinched at the sight of Sophie and, well, Scott got pissed and ran away. Hannah slowly let go of Sophie, after she whispered into her ear too, then she passed by me. She patted my butt, making me take a step towards Sophie. I was lost. Sophie grinned before pressing her lips softly on mine. I could hear a couple of 'aw' in the background. Her breath came out normally finally after I pulled away, her wrists looked healed, so did her lip and stomach. "I feel more powerful than ever," I smiled and spun her around. I put her down, seeing that they were all looking at us, apart for Scott.

"Soph, your eyes," Eddie gasped. I looked at her eyes, they were red. As if she were an Alpha.

"Right..." her eyes traveled the crowd. "See, erm, Hunter was an Alpha" she started slowly, earning a snort from Hannah.

"No shit," was her murmur. Sophie glared at her sister.

"I killed him.," she murmured slowly. Everyone caught on before she got to the end of her long speech. "So, I am the Alpha now," She said turning towards me. I know three Alphas now. Two are McCall's, god, please help us.

"I won," Hannah said between coughs. Sophie groaned and took out ten dollars from her pocket and gave it to her sister.

"What?" Cam asked looking as lost as I did. A small smile tug at Derek's lips slowly as he watched Hannah dance.

"We made a bet before coming out, I lost," Sophie explained as Hannah showed me the ten dollars.

"You are too predictable, Stilinski,"

"To you," Sophie whined.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game," what are they talking about?

"What is going on here?" Cam spoke out my frustration.

"It goes like this," Hannah started. Not another speech. I forced my groan back. "The bet, was Stiles' reaction. I said he was going to be half annoyed and scared," she pointed at Sophie. "She said he'd be happy," she showed the ten dollars again. "I won,"

"Because someone can't be happy for me," she punched my arm, making me whimper in pain. "Sorry, it's new,"

"Baby, please, I was just thinking of how maybe you'll turn out like Hannah," I whispered with a pout.

"Hey! What is _that _suppose to mean?" Hannah punched my other arm, I whimpered again.

"Stop hurting him!" Sophie cried.

"He's being a jerk," was her reply but she didn't punch me.

"He didn't mean it," Sophie held me in her arms, looking at her sister. "I'm sure he didn't," she added. I nod, trying to make my eyes look innocent.

"Shut up," she snapped looking at me. I smirked against Sophie's chest and flipped her off before Sophie could see.

"That's it!" Hannah was coming at me but a big back came between us. Derek held her by the waist. "Let go of me! Let me have him! He flipped me off," she tried to fight him. I turned my head to the side, their grandmother was leaning on the house watching all of us. She looked happy. So no more danger with the grandmother? Bonus!

"Hannah! Stop running away," Sophie shouted. My head snapped to the side again. Hannah was picking up speed, leaving us behind. I could barely see her.

"Okay, what the hell did I miss?" I asked.

"They started a make out session and then she was gone," Sophie explained slowly, nodding towards Derek. He was wiping his mouth and fixing his shirt. Okay then. I looked around the group that was still here, someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, seeing Cam and Ed but not the other one. Cam looked around.

"He was just here before she ran off," Cam replied and Eddie nod in agreement. I got a really bad feeling then. I wasn't the only one, the twins that were left seemed to be worried.

"Did you say Harry?" Claire, the McCall's grand-mother, asked.

"Yes," Sophie blushed brightly, probably now remembering that she was there.

"Oh dear..." What does that mean? I looked at Sophie, she was already crying.

"Fantastic," Derek murmured, making me think of Hannah.

* * *

Hey what did you think? You wanna tell us?! REVIEW PLEASE! We want to see your thoughts and it makes us happy, than we update faster!

-Angelzforever

and

Mini1431


	18. Chapter 18

New chapter, finally. Sorry, it was a busy month. But at least we updated finally! So hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. Haven't had time to correct ourselves.

* * *

Chapter 18

Shit

_**Previously:**_

"_**Oh dear..." What does that mean? I looked at Sophie, she was already crying.**_

"_**Fantastic," Derek murmured, making me think of Hannah.**_

_**Now:**_

Hannah P.O.V

My breath caught in my throat as I faced the Hale house. I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to be close to anything familiar! I crumbled on the porch, my head on my knees as I tried not to cry. Why me? We were kissing, why did he kiss me? Why did he have to cause me such pain! I seem to have forgot all that training from Winter. Why? Stupid. I was so stupid. Now I'm heartbroken and I want him again. He looked to be jealous when I was with Cam, why did I do that? Why was I hanging out with him? Oh right, the twins brought us together. I groaned as I wiped my tears away, why do I always cry?

"Be careful people," I lifted my head up, the twins were coming towards the house with a bunch of teenagers from our school. What in the world is going on? "It's suppose to be haunted," one slurred out. Oh, it's that kind of party.

"Hey! Anna!" the other stumbled my way, tugging me to my feet. He totally did not get my name right. "Party at the Hale's house! Do you think they'll mind?" he pulled me inside with the crowd, who laughed.

"Jack, you know they're all dead," the other laughed at this. They thought it was hilarious.

"Guys, I do not want to party here, someone lives here," I tried to get out the house, but the people just kept coming in. I was stuck in the living room, I growled softly and sat on the dusty couch as they found music and put it on. They are doing something so wrong. Why in the world are they doing that?! I could barely hear my own thoughts because the music was so loud, it made the house vibrate. I couldn't take it, I got up, trying to make my way out the house. I ended up in the hall on the second floor instead. It was the only place with no one around.

"Hannah?" one of the triplet's figure appeared by me. He sat down in front of me, that's when I figured that he was Harry.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" I tilted my head to the side as I watched him, something was off about him. I barely talk to him, why is he here? Oh, Derek must have sent him, being jealous of Cam. He must have sent the one he knew I barely talked to, makes sense.

"I came doing a favour for my friends," he shrugged watching me. That I knew was not something for Derek. He would just have said 'for Derek'.

"Which friends?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know them," he shrugged again, looking around the hall. It was dirty and badly burned. I don't know why Derek seems to live here. I felt it coming before seeing it. The pain shot through my stomach, I looked down to see a piece of wooden railing in me. I cried looking up at Harry, his hand was still on it. The thing was long, almost my whole forearm. "They're hunters," he murmured softly, tugging the stick up. I whimpered in pain as I followed, I stood up painfully. It hurt so much, there is so no way that it's only wood. "You won't die yet, it didn't hit the right spot," he assured me, digging it in more.

"Stop please," I begged between sobs. He shook his head.

"Your kind killed my parents, you turned my remaining family," he growled, his eyes turning gold. "I didn't want this," he snarled.

"I didn't do this," my voice was not even above a whisper, it didn't matter, he's a werewolf. He heard.

"Another Alpha did, he died too," he snapped, wanting to pull the piece out.

"By the way," I kicked him in the shin before he could pull it out of me. This thing is keeping the blood from flowing out. Maybe even from killing me. "You're a werewolf too," I snarled, walking to the stairs. He got me to my weakest so I couldn't fight him with all my strength. Why did I have to run away? His hand held me by the shoulder. I turned desperately trying to get him to let go. It was no use. I looked at the stairs. Oh my god, am I really doing it? I let myself fall down the stairs, bringing him with me. I hit my back against a stair, my foot too and then we were on the floor. I groaned loudly and coughed. What the heck? The music was still playing from the living room, but smoke was thick in the air. I could barely breathe. I looked at Harry beside me, he was dead, he looked dead anyway. I put my finger to his throat, desperately trying to get a pulse but there was none. A sobbed escaped my lips and I coughed. I have to get out of there. I'll have to crawl out, on my side, because my back hurts and foot. It'll heal soon but not soon enough. After giving myself a pep talk, I was ready to crawl out, but I couldn't feel anything, I felt numb all over. Which made me cry more, I'm going to die in a fire, like the other Hale's. Even if I'm not a Hale. How did the fire even start? I coughed again, and soon I fell under.

Sophie P.O.V

My eyes followed the ambulance leaving. Hannah was inside. Derek by me, watched with tears in his eyes. We got the call from Scott, who was the one to find her in the burning house. He got in with her, we're going to meet her soon.

"I can't believe the house caught fire, again," Cam looked at Derek. Eddie by him was trying to phone Harry, who hasn't showed up yet. I hid my face into Stiles' chest, I hate the sounds around us. The firemen trying to stop the fire, the sirens of the cops' car, Stiles' dad was talking to some of the kids that were at the party.

"Wait, is that the twits that beat up Hannah?" Cam murmured watching two guys that were hidden behind a tree.

"Someone beat up my Hannah?" Derek asked facing Cam, no, actually he held him by his collar. Cam nod as I watched. Anger overtook me.

"Please tell me you are kidding," I begged Cam, but my feet were already moving towards the twits. I wasn't the first to get to them though, Derek took one by the collar as I arrived. He is a big guy that moves fast.

"Which one of you hit Hannah McCall?" He asked looking between both of them. The Golden twins. I should have known. The one that Derek wasn't holding was about to run off but Stiles appear by the tree, stopping him. He tried again from the other side but Cam appeared there. They were closed in, with four werewolves watching their every moves and two of them are Alphas. That is still hard to say.

"He did first," the one being held whimpered.

"Either way, you both are going to get something as a pay back," he snarled, his eyes glowing red.

"Derek, not that much," I begged. That's all he had to do, both of the twins started crying at the sight of his glowing red eyes. To make things worst, Stiles and Cam made their eyes glow too and they all smiled evilly. Stiles poked my side, but I was already doing something else. I punched one in the gut and the other in the face.

"Well done Sophie," Derek grinned my way as the twins ran off. They were so fast I thought that maybe, just maybe, they were werewolves. Stiles' hand slid in mine.

"You know what?" Derek asked looking at Cam.

"What?"

"You aren't that bad," Cam smiled slowly. I was lost a little, was this like their apology? Is that what this is? The 'I'm too cool for I'm sorry' thing?

"Anyone want a ride in my camaro?" Derek asked already making his way to his car. This time I beat him there, leaning on his driver's seat door.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"No," he snapped at once. I groaned, it shows that Hannah isn't here.

"You can sit in the backseat with me," Stiles proposed.

"Or passenger seat," Derek shrugged getting into the driver's seat after I ran to the other door before Cam.

"Nice try, backseat buddy," I nod to Stiles and got into the passenger seat.

"That is not what I had in mind," Stiles grumbled.

Stiles P.O.V.

I watched Sophie get undressed in my room after Derek dropped us off because he wanted to go see Hannah first. Sophie put my sweatpants on and my sweatshirt only a sweatshirt. I lick my lips and took her hand.

"Wait, I should probably see if my grandma heard about Hannah," she unhooked our hands and walked to the phone. Mood killing, just a little. I took my keys from the hook. I should really get a new car. I love my Jeep, but I need to upgrade. It's falling apart, slowly. "Let's go!" she took my hand and we were off. My thoughts drifted to Hannah. She's a werewolf, she has to be fine. She's probably going to be more then fine when we arrive. She's going to be healed and ready to go. I sure hope so, anyway.

* * *

What did you think? We'd like to know in the reviews. So please REVIEW! Thank you for reading.

Angelzforever

and

Mimi1341


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hospital

Derek's P.O.V.

I walked to a fast pace to Hannah's room, before anyone can see me. She was in the room 269.

"266, 267, 268, 269!" I walked in the room and saw her in the hospital bed, with a oxygen mask on. Why isn't she healed yet?!. I sat next to her and held her hand, lacing our fingers together, feeling the same sparks I felt the first time we kissed. I pecked her forehead softly, missing her green-ish eyes that sparkle in the light... Oh god, I am really starting to sound like a teenager again. I pecked her hand and rubbed her knuckles softly. I miss her terribly.

"How is she doing?" Scott asked as he walked in the room

"Fine, I guess" I whispered softly, holding back the tears. Scott rubbed my back.

"It's going to be okay, Derek, she'll be fine," He whispered softly to me. Hannah shifted a little in her bed, then stopped. I let go of the breath, I didn't know I was holding. She moved. She'll be okay.

Sophie P.O.V.

I walked in Hannah's room, chuckling softly, room 269. Classic! I sat on the chair opposite of Derek, who's to concentrated on her hand. I took her other hand, slowly I felt a hand move to my shoulder. I looked up, seeing Stiles looking down at her. I sighed softly. Derek got up and walked out, seeing tears in his eyes.

"I'll get us something to eat," Scott said softly and walked out the room leaving me with Stiles and Hannah. Stiles sat down in Derek's old spot, taking Hannah's hand, completely ignoring me since we arrived. For the past 20 minutes, Stiles just talked to Hannah, ignoring me. I let go of Hannah's hand and got up, walking to the door.

"I should've picked Cam," I mumbled softly under my breath and I heard a growl. Good he heard me! I walked out the hospital fuming and raging. I transformed and ran to the forest, I didn't care if hunters saw me.

Stiles P.O.V.

How dare she say that. I growled again pissed off. Scott walked in the room with food and started panicking that Sophie wasn't there anymore.

"Stiles! Where is she?!" He yelled making his eyes glow golden. I swallow hard.

"She just walked out, said she should've of picked Cam over me," I growled and made my eyes turn golden.

"Maybe, because, you're being a dickhead to her, Stiles!"

"I am not a Dickhead, Scott, I didn't do anything," I growled.

"Oh yeah, did you talk to her once you got here?" I breathed heavily and then it hit me. I ignored her completely, that's why she was mad at me. Oh no, what have I done?

"You see, Stiles, why I don't want you to be with her, anymore?" He growled. Wait, what? How does he know, that we're together? I thought he supported the idea, of me going out with Sophie?

"I know your secret, because Sophie told me the day you and Hannah were in the same room. You pushed me aside, you just broke her heart, Stiles!" He started to breathe heavily "We just got her back and now she's back out there, running around, pissed off because of you!" He added before leaving me standing in the room alone with Hannah.

Scott P.O.V.

I ran out the hospital disappointed in Stiles and picked Sophie's scent, it lead me into the forest. Hunters are everywhere now, these days nobody is safe. I found her on the ground with an arrow in her back.

"Sophie!" I screamed and ran to her, I could hear her pulse. Oh thank god, she's still alive. She looked at me weakly.

"This may hurt," I warned and pulled out the arrow and she howled in pain. She healed and got up.

"Thanks, Scott," She nodded and hugged me.

"Stiles, is an idiot for ignoring you," I mumbled in her hair softly, she nodded.

"That's why he's my idiot" I smiled, "And maybe, we'll have makeup sex when I get home with him," She added.

"Please not too loud," She laughed at me

"You just have to go to the barn then," She smirked. Oh, that's just great, I get kicked out of my own house. Just so Sophie and Stiles can have sex. Hope they aren't going to do it in the stairs and/or the table.

"Scott, don't worry, we're going to have our fun time in my room," She patted my back and let me go. My phone rang, making me jump. Sophie started laughing at me, I rolled my eyes and looked at the caller ID. It was Stiles, I mentally groaned and I answered.

"What, Stiles?!" I snapped at him.

"Well, Hello, to you too darling," He respond gently.

"Stiles, be prepare for tonight," Sophie yelled in the background. I could tell that Stiles was smirking.

"Hannah, just woke up," Stiles said before hanging up. I looked at Sophie who looked away innocently, like she didn't say anything. I smiled as I took her hand and ran to the hospital.

Derek P.O.V

I bit my bottom lip. Something's not right. I looked up at Stiles as he came back into the room.

"She's not reacting well," I murmured slowly.

"What do you mean?" he sat on the other chair.

"Remember when I got shot with the wolfsbane?" I asked, taking her hand slowly.

"How can't I, you wanted me to cut off your arm!" he almost yelled. I rolled my eyes at him, pulling the blanket down to her waist, then I slowly pulled up her hospital gown to show him her stomach. It looked worse than my arm did.

"Oh my god, what the hell did that?" he asked standing up with that look he has when something isn't going right. It's the kind of annoying look.

"That stick in her probably had wolfsbane, dumbass," I snapped. He paced in front of her bed. "I wonder why she isn't waking up though,"

"She has to wake up, like now, before Scott and Sophie get here, I told them that she was awake," he respond. I looked his way. Why would he do such a thing? "I needed a reason to call them!" he snapped turning to me. How does he know what I am thinking? Hannah's hand squeezed mine tightly, making me whimper in pain. Not somthing I wanted to let Stiles' hear.

"What's wrong?" Stiles sat down again, watching her. Her eyes opened, they were already glowing red.

"Han," Stiles' voice was filled with relief. He didn't seem to remember the wolfsbane in her. She turned her eyes to me, her hand pulling her gown down.

"Stiles, Derek, it hurts," fresh tears escaped her eyes.

"I know baby, we're going to get you something," I whispered, pecking her head and standing up.

"Like the magic bullet?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it'll work," I agreed.

"But we don't have any of those lying around, Derek! Kate, remember her? We had to take it from her," he snapped.

"Guys! Stop!" Hannah shouted. I looked down at her, so did Stiles.

"You'll have to find one, before I die," she sounded so calm. How can she be calm in this moment? I want to either tear something, most preferably a throat, or scream.

"Hannah, we're going to find it, I promise," I whispered. Her green-ish changing to red eyes turned to me.

"What time is it?" she took my hand, pulling me closer to her bed.

"Summertime," Stiles said in a singing tone. I tilted my head up to look at him. What the hell is wrong with that boy?

"That is not what I meant, Stiles," she laughed slowly.

"It's a few minutes after midnight, I think," Stiles was taking a carrot off of the

tray of food that Scott must have brought in.

"Derek," Hannah whispered my name, in a sort of moaning way, it made my

head turn to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips gently. I

pulled her closer, kissing her just as gently, not wanting to freak her out again. Make her run away again... I pulled my lips away.

"What happened to you?" I asked as Scott and Sophie walked into the room,

Cam and Eddie behind them. Everyone went still. Hannah's eyes traveled to meet each of our eyes before answering.

"Hunters burned down the house, again. Wanted to kill me. Harry, who fell

down the stairs," she blinked and looked at her hands. Something she does before lying. "as he tried to get out. He hit his head," she looked back up. "died at once, I tried to get us out but I felt numb from blood lost," Eddie and Cam, the only ones left of the triplets started to cry and they hugged each other. I looked down at her, she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry Cam, Eddie," Sophie murmured and then everyone took their turns as they cried and hugged each other. I looked at all of them and then clapped my hands.

"Listen up, we need to help, Hannah. She won't be healing with wolfsbane in her, if the infection reaches her heart," I broke off.

"She dies," Sophie said for me. I nod my head, looking down at Hannah.

"We're on it," Cam and Eddie were already walking out the room.

"Should we get her out of here?" Stiles looked at her changing eye color. I nod, taking her into my arms. "Okay, I'll go distract them then," he ran out the room before I could move any further. Without waiting any longer, I walked out the hospital with her in my arms.

Sophie P.O.V.

I walked behind everyone not wanting to look at Hannah. Seeing my twin sister like this, it kills me. I mentally sighed and kept walking. Once at Derek's loft, I fell down on the couch my head in my hands. Scott sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"I know, it's hard to handle Sophie, but you need to be strong for Han," Scott murmured softly. We heard Hannah scream in pain.

"I think, I'll be sick," Stiles said as he sat down next to me. I ignored both of them, not in the mood of talking. Stiles wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my crook of neck.

"Sophie," He whispered softly "Babe? Please answer me," He started kissing my neck softly.

"Stiles, let her go, she doesn't want to talk," Scott said with a low growl. My head snapped to him and I glared at him. He got the message and walked away.

"Sorry, got a lot on my mind, with what happened with Hannah," He sighed and continued to kiss my neck.

"It's okay babe," He whispered softly. We stayed there for about 10 minute until Isaac rushed in.

"We need to find a cure now!" He yelled.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked, Isaac sighed, trying to relax himself.

"Only an hour," he murmured. My heart stopped in my chest.

* * *

**HELLO THERE. Sorry for the long wait. I kind of forgot that I hadn't updated this chapter. :3 I am terribly sorry and to make it up to you readers, I am willing to update again tonight if I get _3 reviews_. So read and review! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger! :3**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Damn

Isaac P.O.V.

We lost Sophie after I told her we have an hour to save Hannah. Stiles paced back and forth worried that she will get killed or be like Hannah. Stiles and I heard Hannah scream in pain again, I shivered feeling sick.

"Where could she be," Stiles panicked.

"Calm down," Derek walked in looking panicked himself. "We have enough things to worry about," he continued giving Stiles the look.

"Right, sorry, the cure. Scott said he was at Alison's," was his reply.

"Derek!" Hannah screamed from upstairs. Derek winced.

"You guys go out there and help him, I don't want her to smell your worry," he snapped before taking the stairs two at the time. I turned to Stiles.

"Lets go," he murmured and was running out the front door. I followed him, missing Rosie already. I haven't had time with her, she's been with Ben and Adeline. Preparing and what not for the baby's arrival. Plus with all the action of the last couple of hours have made it even worst. Rosie texted me a while ago to say that Adeline was going into a stress or anger stage, she's been snapping at Ben for a while.

"Melissa?" Stiles breathed as he started his car. I looked up, a car was parking in the driveway. Their mom couldn't have pick a worst timing. "Shit, this is not good," Stiles breathed, watching the woman get out her car. She hurried, as if she was called or knew what was going on.

"Do you think that Derek called her?" I asked turning my head his way.

"I guess so," he mumbled and his Jeep came to life rapidly taking us forward.

Derek P.O.V

Who called her? I looked up at the mother. Why is _she_ here? I groaned and held Hannah in my arms. It'll most likely be the last time I can hold her.

"How long does she have?" Melissa asked coming closer to the bed. I looked at her. Not wanting to tell her that it was in fact minutes.

"Not long," I mumbled. She frowned and came closer, pulling Hannah's shirt up. "What are you doing?" I asked watching the human with curious eyes.

"Saving her," she snapped, pulling out the cure from her back pocket.

"How in the world," I took it from her. "Did you get this," Hannah went limp in my arms, I hurried to break it and put it in her wound. The blue powder went into her skin as it healed and she stayed unconscious.

"I wasn't away just to freak out, Derek Hale, I informed myself," she replied. I nod, I respect the woman.

"Hannah?" I looked down at her.

"Shouldn't you tell your pack to stop looking for the cure?" Melissa interrupted me.

"Nah," I stroke Hannah's cheek and pecked her lips. "Hannah, wake up," I whispered as I brushed my lips against hers. "Please, babe," I kissed her lips again.

"Why is my mom here?" she whispered against my lips.

"She came back to save you,"

"I am still here, you know," Melissa said, making me pull away and Hannah smiled at her mother before hugging her. "Hi Hannah," she whispered. I think I should go, before she starts to yell at me for not staying away from her daughter, like I was suppose to. I got up, making my way to the door, but she stopped me. "Derek, Hannah," she sounded like she was going to break my heart again. Oh god, keep it together. "I'm sorry, for making you break up," I turned to face her. Was she really saying that? "I see how you you two love each other so much,"

"So...?" Hannah asked, scattering to her feet.

"You can be with him," she smiled. "I won't try to break you up, I will accept you,"

"I GOT IT!" Stiles ran up the stairs with Isaac, Scott, Becca, Cam and Eddie. Hannah smirked their way.

"Thanks guys," she walked up to all of them, giving them all a kiss on the cheek. She just loves to get me jealous that one. "But, like you can all see, my mother saved me," she smiled and pushed her way downstairs. I rolled my eyes, alright.

"Where is Sophie?" Melissa asked. The boys all looked at each other, then me and back at each other. "Hello?" they all ran back downstairs.

"I'll look in the woods with Stiles," Scott yelled.

"We'll go look around town," Isaac replied and they all went their separate ways. My head turned to Melissa.

"We'll find out soon," I shrugged when she gave me a look. "Hannah," I walked down the stairs, taking her by the hand. "We have to find your sister," she slapped my butt.

"Already ahead of you," she smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"I got my pack on it," she replied. "Duh," I shook my head. Of course.

Sophie P.O.V

I ran, fast, in the forest. I was sobbing, I can't believe she only has an hour. I arrived at a lake, that I found a few weeks ago. I took out a needle, that contains a strange liquid that makes my heart beat slow down, so that my pack and Derek's pack can't find me. I rolled up my pants and slammed the needle in the thigh, injecting the liquid into my system. My breath caught in my throat. I pulled it out and threw it in the water. I got up slowly, walked a couple miles then dropped to my knees, falling into darkness.

I heard faint voices in the back, I turned my head slightly and hit something hard. I rubbed my nose.

"Ow," I exclaimed as my eyes fluttered open, looking up at Stiles as he talked to Derek. Derek stopped walking and looked at me.

"Sophie, are you okay?" He asked softly, checking if I was really okay.

"Yea, I'm fine Der," I snuggled to Stiles chest, who just noticed that I was awake.

"Babe!" he exclaimed happily, kissing my face. "I thought you died, you scared me, don't ever do that again, please," he whispered burying his face in my neck and pulled away after leaving kisses. I nodded and jumped out of Stiles arms. I looked at Hannah, my eyes widened and I jumped on her, hugging her to me.

"Don't ever leave me!" I sobbed in her shoulder, she only rubbed my back, nodded and pecked my head.

"Sophie, I can't really promise that, now can I?" she whispered softly. I nod and pulled away and wiped my tears away. I jog back to Stiles, jumping into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He placed his hand on my butt. I giggled.

"Hi," I whispered pecking his lips.

"Hi," He smiled pecking my lips back, that's when I heard everyone groan and Hannah sayid 'get a room'. I rolled my eyes, leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Lets go home, if you know what I mean," He gulped and nodded. Walked us back to his house, since his dad was working late.

Stiles P.O.V.

I panted rolling off her, bringing her close to my body and pecked her forehead. We were in my room and cuddling on my bed.

"Stiles?" She whispered.

"Hmm.?" I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

"Do you ever think of us getting married one day?" She mumbled, I smirked and nodded.

"Yea babe, one day you'll be mine forever," I promised as my phone rang just as her own did. What now?

"Let's not get that," she whined.

"But their both ringing, it must be important,"

"Fine," she got up, answering her phone and I answered mine with a strangled out 'Hi'.

"Stiles, get your fat ass to the damn hospital before I come and get your naked ass out your bed," Hannah greeted me with that happy voice of hers.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, hearing some screams in the background.

"What do you think? SHES FUKING GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW," I had to pull the phone away from my ear because she was so loud. I do not want to imagine her in bed, gosh. Wait!

"You mean..."

"NO I MEAN MY MOTHER, OF COURSE I MEAN HER," she yelled over me.

"Alright! I'm coming," I got out of bed and pulled on my pants.

"Thanks, see you soon," she hung up and I threw my phone on the bed, looking at Sophie.

"I got the gentle announcement," she smirked. "You should thank Derek," she added and walked out my room. "If you ever imagine what my sister sounds like in bed, again, I will stab you in the throat with a pen," I looked at her shocked and gave her a nervous laugh, then walked downstairs after her. Smirking a bit as my eyes were on her butt.

"Eyes up here, Stiles," She pat my butt and pecked my lips. I chuckled and got into my Jeep, letting Sophie drive my baby to the hospital.

Hannah P.O.V

I looked at Stiles as he walked into the hospital, he held Sophie's hand as he passed me. Without a second thought, my hand connected with the back of his head.

"If you ever think of how I act in bed again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth," I warned with a grin. He rubbed his head.

"How in the world did you know?"

"You are predictable, Stiles Stilinski," I replied. "You're lucky I did not tell Derek of your

thoughts," I added, Sophie snickered and tug on his hand. I followed them into the waiting room. A smile was on my lips as I saw that the waiting room was full of werewolves. They could put the hospital on fire and we'd be all dead. No more werewolves in Beacon HIlls. Why am I thinking of such a thing? I shrugged and eyed Ben as he walked to us.

"Oh my god! What is it!?" we all turned to Rosie.

"Rose, it's not a 'it'," Isaac murmured, kissing her forehead. Our attention turned to Ben again, he looked so happy.

"His name is Tyler," there were some squeals, coming out of Eddie and Becca.

"Congratulations!" We yelled out in excitement. Everyone started hugging each other and grinning or crying. I sighed. Oh god. It's really all over and a happy ending.

"Hello gorgeous," Derek grinned and kissed my lips.

"I never want kids," I warned, he laughed.

"Babe, don't think of that yet, just enjoy the happiness around you, because of this new birth," I sighed and pecked his lips. He is right. I worry too much.

Derek P.O.V.

"Okay gang, Sophie, Hannah and I talked," I looked at our packs and the girls. They nod. "We decided that we are going to combine the packs together," my eyes stopped on Cam as he scratched Ed's back. Those two are just.. No comment. "Since we are always together,"

"Basically, it doesn't really affect you guys..." Hannah broke off and looked at the twins. "What the hell are you two doing?" everyone turned to them. Cam pulled his hand away and bit his lip.

"He was scratching my back," Eddie replied. Hannah looked them over and smirked, turning her attention away.

"So anyway, now that we are all one huge pack, you may go home," she finished the speech.

"That was beautiful, Hannah," Sophie said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "If only I could do such a speech,"

"Shut up," Hannah snapped.

"Since I am an Alpha now, I do not need to listen to you," Sophie replied. "So no thank you, sweetness," I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling my Hannah to me.

"Well, I do hold something over you," she warned eyeing Stiles. I looked between the twins. What were they talking about?

"You wouldn't," Sophie looked terrified.

"We both know that I would, dear sister," Hannah said as she snuggling into my side.

"Let's go Stiles," Sophie said taking her boyfriend's hand and they walked away to his Jeep.

"Keep your eyes up, buddy," Hannah called and I snorted, taking Hannah to my car. "You bringing me home?" she asked.

"Mine," I replied getting into the driver's seat. "I've missed you," I added which made her purr. Oh god. "I did not mean it like that," I added.

"But we both know that you missed me like that too, Derek," she put her hand on my thigh, making me put my foot harder on the pedal. It made her laugh and she put it higher.

"Hannah," I warned.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! Since I have got three reviews, here it is. You lucky readers. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Now, there is an epilogue and if you want that, I will need _5 reviews_. So review! THANK YOU FOR READING. **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


End file.
